


Fanning the Flames

by Snowing Feathers (ladysian)



Category: Christian Kane - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Fellatio, Happy Ending, Making Love, Meet-Cute, RPF, Sex, Sexual Assault, Unexpected Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, hetro, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysian/pseuds/Snowing%20Feathers
Summary: After winning the ultimate fan prize I meet my Hero, and things don’t go as I expect...





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is pretty much a transcript of a dream I had, which is really weird because usually the ones I remember this well come true and I KNOW that’s never going to happen, but the idea wouldn’t let me finish my other work until I wrote it, so tell me what you all think!

My train finally pulls into the station, I’ve been travelling since early this morning and after swapping trains four times I feel really gross and stressed out, but it’s worth it!

I’m so excited, because tonight I’m going to meet my Hero, the man I’ve dreamed about for nearly twenty years!

I guess that first I should describe this amazing man, make sure you know just why he’s so important to me, I mean he’s gorgeous and everything, 5’10”, long shoulder-length chestnut hair, beautiful blue/grey eyes, a deep, smokey voice with a southern lilt that’s a mix of Texas and Oklahoma, and a smile that makes my knees weak every time, he’s built solid and amazingly toned, all in all an amazing physical specimen, but that’s not all there is to him, he sings country, rock and ballads, writes them too, plays guitar, acts, does his own stunts and martial arts in his fight scenes, he’s really talented, and he always has time for his fans, he’s always got a smile and a kind word, will always take the time for a quick photo with a fan wherever he has the time and on top of all that he does so much for charity, plays ice hockey, golf, races ATV quads, does demolition derbies, anything that he can do physically to help so many charities, veterans, animals (especially dogs and wolves), children, people with terminal illnesses, you name it he cares about it! And that’s why he’s my Hero and I can’t wait to meet him.

It’s not like I’m under any illusions about what’s gonna happen, I don’t expect our eyes to meet and for him to fall in love with me or anything, we’re just gonna sit and talk for a few minutes before he goes on stage and totally rocks it, all because I’ve managed to win an ultra V.I.P. bracelet meaning I get a one on one meet and greet before he goes on stage and to hang out in the bar after all but the V.I.P.s have left after the show.

But before any of that can happen I’ve gotta get to my hotel and have a quick shower because travel = _gross_.

Once I arrive at my hotel it’s an easy matter to book in and get my keycard for my room, I ask where the venue I’m going to is and it turns out to be all of fifty meters from the front door of the hotel to the entrance of the venue, I couldn’t be happier that i’d picked this hotel at hearing that! It means that if I do drink a little much I should be fine getting back without anything bad happening, not that I plan on drinking much, alcohol doesn’t really affect me so I don’t bother drinking large amounts of it, it’s a waste of money.

After getting the directions I go up to my room, putting my bag down on the king sized bed and dropping my Captain America hoodie next to it moments later, I shake out my thigh length hair and stretch my spine making it pop at my waist and shoulders, I look at my phone to check the time and see I have a couple of hours, plenty of time to shower, do my makeup and my hair if I’m quick about it.

So I close the curtains, make sure the door is locked and strip off, laying out my clean clothes for the gig and stuffing my dirty ones into the bottom of my bag, i’d decided to dress to the weather, usually you can’t pry me out of my black jeans but the weather has been exceptionally hot for April, so I decided on a sleeveless, low cut, scooped neck, form fitting, black dress with a flared skirt section which has a split up the front of each leg up to just below hip height, if the splits went any higher you’d be able to see my silk French knickers, and wouldn’t that be embarrassing? I’ve paired the dress with a hematite choker with a hanging carved heart and a pair of stiletto sandals.

Once I’m happy with everything that’s laid out I head through to the bathroom which is very spacious, I twist my long hair into a bun on the top of my head and check there are towels before stepping into the shower with my favourite orange and ginger shower foam, quickly washing myself clean of my travels before standing and just letting the pounding spray hammer at my shoulders and neck, being careful to keep my hair clear of the water, I don’t have time to deal with drying so much hair tonight.

But the lovely hot water isn’t doing the job of relaxing my muscles today, even with the amazing pressure the hotel has, I’m tense and jittery and it’s annoying me, I mean I expect to be nervous about meeting my idol, who wouldn’t be? But he is just a guy, I’ve met thousands like him, well not ' _like_ ' him but you know, normal guys, so there’s nothing to be nervous about... or that’s what I’m telling myself, but I know what else is under the jitters, and that’s why I’m annoyed, it’s because of how attractive I find him, I’m horny, but there’s not much I can do about that right now, I need to get ready and the last thing I want is to take so long in this shower, so it’ll have to wait until after the show, when I come back to my room I’ll have all night and I’ll be able to relax better then with no time constraints.

I come out of the shower quickly after thinking that, standing in the middle of the room and drying off before letting down my hair and checking it in the mirror, it’s long, reaching to halfway down my thighs, it’s varying shades of blue at the moment and my eyebrows match it, it has loose curls in it, they’re ringlets when it’s shoulder length but the weight of it at this length makes it loose, twisty, curls which look really nice with the variegated colours.

I check that my hair is falling right how I want it and check my skin over too, my face is blemish free but a little pink across the tops of my cheeks, making me look like I’m blushing, but I’m not which means the damn sun caught me, and when I check it’s caught my cleavage and the tops of my breasts too, that’ll teach me to wear low cut tops in sunny weather!

But since there’s not really much I can do about it I go through to the bedroom and put on my silk shorts before grabbing my moisturiser and heading back to the bathroom, I brush my teeth and wash my face before using the cream on my face, neck and cleavage in the hopes it’ll reduce the redness a little. I head back to the bed and put on my deodorant, can’t let myself get all sweaty again after all, and then put my bra on, a deep red, silk, push-up which matches my shorts perfectly, and makes my already large breasts look _amazing_.

I had wondered about wearing stockings tonight too but had decided that with the splits in the dress wearing stockings and suspenders would just make me look cheap and that was not the look I was wanting to put across to this man I admired so much, so I had decided to go bare-legged which was seconded by the temperature as it would be so hot in the gig I didn’t want stockings rubbing at my thighs all night, because that could get painful... so I moisturise my legs as well leaving them smooth and silky.

Next I pick up my makeup bag, whilst I have a lot of makeup I’ll use very little of it, I just wanted options for how I would look, but I’ve decided to go for a more natural look, black eyeliner, because I might be going natural but I’m still a goth, browns and bronzes and golds around my eyes, pale powder to match my pale skin, very pale pink rose blush and natural pink lip pen plus a neutral gloss leaves me looking striking and I’m happy with the result.

Once my face is done I start on my hair, using a curling wand I add occasional tighter curls through the hair, giving it more body and texture, and then curl all the short few inches long bits around my face so they frame my face rather than looking like they’re trying to escape, then I pin a few long curls and tight ringlets back with a pretty hairpin just to keep it from falling into my face all night.

By now it’s getting close to time to leave so I slip into my dress and tie on my sandals before picking up my tiny handbag, which just about holds my phone, my hotel keycard, my lipgloss, my compact and some cash and position it on my shoulder before checking myself one last time in the mirror, seeing everything in place I head out, time to party! 


	2. Dances and Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally arrive at the gig and meet my Hero, and it doesn’t go how I expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are gonna be much longer from here on out, and don’t expect me to post this often again but I will post as often as I can, enjoy!
> 
> And don’t forget to let me know what you think!

I walk down the street looking at the queue of people waiting to get into the bar, I feel a little bad as I’ve been told to go to a member of staff and I’ll be let straight in because of my ultra V.I.P. Status and it seems wrong to jump the queue, but not wrong enough to make me wait in the queue when I’ve been told not to, so I go to the first security guard and tell them who I am and show them my ID, I’m getting dirty looks from the other fans but right now I don’t care as suddenly my stomach feels like it’s trying to eat itself with nerves, I’m going to meet him! OMG what if he hates me on sight? I’m trying to get control of these thoughts as I’m ushered inside and have a bracelet attached to my wrist, once that’s done I’m told to go up to the V.I.P. Lounge on the balcony and get a drink and find a table, so I climb the stairs.

The V.I.P. lounge is nicely laid out with five tables surrounded by overstuffed chairs and a bar along the back wall, there’s no one else up here yet except the barman so I go and buy a drink and sit at the table overlooking the stage, figuring I may as well sit where I won’t have to move for the performance.

I sit and sip at my drink using my phone to play a game to pass the time when someone leans over my shoulder and says "you’re missin' one there!" I spin in my seat, not liking being sneaked up on and get the shock of my life, it’s _him_! Christian Kane in the flesh smiling down at me with that cheeky grin that _screams_ 'I’m a naughty boy, but you love me anyway!'.

"You scared me!" I reply to him feeling my heart galloping in my chest from the fright, at my words his grin falls and he looks at me with worry in his eyes.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just tryin' to say hello" he tells me making me feel bad for my choice of words, it wasn’t his fault i’d been too distracted to notice him there.

"Hey Chris, this where we’re sittin'?" A voice says from my other side, when I turn to look there’s three good looking guys starting to seat themselves at my table while one of them hands Christian a pint of Guinness as he’s sitting down next to me.

"You don’t mind us joinin' you do you?" Christian asks as he settles himself into the comfort of the chair he’s chosen.

"No of course I don’t mind! I’m always more than happy to spend time with you!" I reply before turning bright red when I realise how fan-girl-ish it sounds.

"Well that’s good to know!" He comments while using his thumb to brush over my ruby-stained cheek, which just makes my blush deepen even more.

After a few seconds of me being awkwardly embarrassed he winks at me and says "these are my friends, Fletcher, Dooley and Sam" as he points at each of them in turn "they decided to come travel around the U.K. and see what it’s like with me, they wanna know why I come back every year!" He says with his boyish 'naughty' grin.

"Nice to meet you all!" I say to the table before turning my attention back to Christian, although I am trying not to stare as I don’t want to be creepy.

"So what’s your name?" He asks me, each of his friends staring intently at me as they all wait for my answer.

"Oh! Sorry, where are my manners? My name’s Sian, sorry" I say stumbling over my sorries in embarrassment at my lack of etiquette.

"That’s ok, Sian, it’s nice to make your acquaintance, so are you here for long or just for the gig?" He smooths over my embarrassment kindly.

"I’m here for a couple of days, figured if I was travelling the length of the country I may as well make the most of it, y' know?" I reply seeing no harm at all in telling him my plans for my long weekend.

"What about you? I know your next gig isn’t until Monday, what are you going to do with your weekend?" I ask without thinking, not really considering he would most likely want to keep his plans secret from intruding fans until I’ve said it, as this just feels like a chat in a bar not meeting my hero, it’s kind of weird feeling so comfortable with him so quickly.

"Pretty much doing the same as you, hang out, spend some time with my friends, go drinking, just having a relaxing weekend then travelling north on Monday morning, most likely with a hangover" he says with a wry smile, a smile I can’t help but return in my own blushing, slightly embarrassed way, not believing he shared so much of his personal plans with me.

"Are you going to come see some of the other gigs over the ten he’s doing?" The friend called Sam asks me, leaving me wondering why he’s asking me.

"Yeah, I’ll be coming to the last one, it’s relatively near to where I live so I couldn’t miss that one!" I answer which gets me a smile from all four men at the table.

"Well maybe you’ll come join us for drinks there too? We’d definitely like you to!" Sam replies, making me feel very honoured that they’d want to spend time with me of their own accord.

"That would be very nice" Christian rumbles into my ear as he slips his arm around the back of my waist and gives me a little squeeze, shocking me with his closeness.

"Well how could I say no to that then?" I reply quietly, silently amazed at the little private smile he quirks up for me as he pulls me just a little closer.

As the five of us talk amongst ourselves more people are allowed up the stairs into the V.I.P. lounge, two other girls and one guy, each of them picking a table and sitting staring at us while we chat and joke in our small group, all the time Christian’s arm is around my waist and he’s acting like it’s the most natural thing in the world for it to be there, but I can’t stop thrumming with excitement and adrenaline.

"Hey, you Ok? You seem a bit stressed?" Christian asks quietly, obviously feeling how much my muscles are tensing in an effort to stop vibrating.

"Just a bit too much adrenaline, I’m fine, I’m more than fine, I’m amazing!" I answer him, which makes a slow, satisfied smile spread across his face.

"That you definitely are!" He says right into my ear with his rough, growly voice, making a shiver run straight down my spine and my cheeks erupt into another embarrassing blush.

At this point a member of staff comes over and leans down to talk into Christian’s ear, making a look of disappointment flash across his face.

"Right, it’s time for me to do the meet and greet thing, I’ll come back to you last before I have to go get ready Ok?" He tells me, quirking up that private little smile again at the end before finishing his drink.

"Ok, I’ll see you again soon" I answer smiling at him as he reluctantly slides his arm back from around my waist.

"You guys look after this girl for me, right? I want her sat here waiting for me when I come back!" He says to the guys, all of them nodding back to him and raising their glasses to him as he’s led over to the first of the girls sat at a table in the shadows at the back.

Not wanting to be a creep I don’t watch him go or turn to stare at him while he spends his ten minutes chatting with that girl, after all just because they all stared at me and made me feel uncomfortable doesn’t mean I should do it to them, so instead I chat with his friends which quickly becomes them teasing me over how 'fond' of me he seems to be, I tell them to kiss my ass and that they’re only jealous I only have eyes for him.

At this point Sam does a spittake with his pint and covers the table in beer.

"What’s wrong? Are you Ok Sam? What happened?" I ask in concern as Sam sits there with wide eyes.

"That girl just grabbed Chris’s crotch and tried to kiss him and he dumped her on her ass!" Sam sputters out before adding "he’s having her thrown out! Guess he’s not in the mood for being groped tonight!"

"He shouldn’t have to put up with being groped by anyone any night, just because he’s famous doesn’t make him public property, does he look ok?" I answer, concerned for his well-being but still not wanting to turn around and stare at him.

"He’s... adjusting himself quite a bit, I think she’s given him bruised balls rather than blue balls, ouch!, I’m kinda glad I’m not him right now!" Sam tells me, I get the impression that he understands why I’m not turning to look and approves of my tact.

"Eric’s taken him to the table with the guy on next, hope the guy learned from what happened to the girl..." Fletcher adds before finishing his drink.

"Same again boys? And what would you like Sian?" Fletcher asks as he stands up.

"You don’t have to get me anything!" I tell him as I look up at his confused face.

"Hey, sweetheart, Chris likes you, in a way he hasn’t liked anyone in a while, he told us to look after you, that includes buying you drinks, Ok?" Sam pipes up, making sure I’ll feel bad if I say no but I can’t help worrying about having a drink bought by essentially a stranger.

"Ok... er... Tia Maria, with coke, no ice, please, if that’s ok?" I rattle off hoping that I can trust these men who are such good friends of Christian's that he’s brought them with him to the U.K.

Fletcher heads off to the bar and Dooley moves into his seat which is next to me, looking me up and down before leering at me ever so slightly.

"Trust Chris to want the girl with the best tits all for himself, then again maybe he’ll share, he used to share with Steve..." he says, talking about Christian’s former band mate and best friend.

"And what about if I don’t want to be shared? Hell he hasn’t said he has any interest in me so who’s to say I’m going to be his, let alone let you get your grubby hands on me?" I hiss at him, keeping my voice low so it won’t carry across to where Christian is and piss him off that I’m having a go at one of his friends, I don’t want to cause a scene or make him have me kicked out too.

"Well if he hasn’t staked a claim as far as you’re concerned how about a quickie in the loos?" He propositions me as my face screws up in disgust at the thought of this sleaze bag being in the same enclosed space as me.

"Not if you were the last man on earth, you’re sleazy and nasty and an awful friend, I hope Christian knows he can’t trust you, now get away from me!" I growl at him through clenched teeth.

"Now listen to me you _slut_..." he says with venom in his voice as he grabs my bicep and squeezes, then looks shocked as I tense the muscles and force his hand to loosen, as I’m more muscular than he expected, before Fletcher suddenly puts a tray of drinks on the table between us.

"Shift your ass Dooley that’s my seat!" Fletcher says as I yank my arm back forcefully, glaring all the while.

"Yes c’mon Fletcher it’s time for you to tell me how you met Christian!" I exclaim over-cheerfully as I pull him down towards his seat making him shove Dooley out of the way and back into his own seat.

"Well I met Chris in college, we were taking the same course and we were in the same classes, some of which we worked together on projects for, when he moved to L.A. we kept in touch and when I finished college I moved out there to work, we’ve stayed friends ever since" Fletcher explains brightly, obviously liking to talk about his friendship with Christian.

"So how good of an artist is he?" I ask, knowing he went to college for art and art history and wondering how much talent he actually has.

"He’s brilliant, I keep telling him to do a picture for the front cover of his next album but he always just shakes his head and changes the subject, so I doubt he’ll be taking my advice any time soon" Fletcher tells me, making me even more curious to see some of Christian’s work.

"So what about you? What do you do?" I ask him interested in what he’s done with his degree in art and art history.

"I work restoring old works of art, I was never really good enough to be an artist but I enjoy getting to work repairing and restoring beautiful pieces of artwork so i'm very happy with what I do" he explains with a shy smile, obviously not used to having people be interested in what he does.

"So what’s the most important work of art you’ve ever worked on?" I ask warming to the subject of something I have an interest in, and it doesn’t hurt that the subject is making Dooley glower at me as he obviously hates it.

"I once did a small repair and clean on a Degas, that’s the most famous one I’ve ever worked on but I’ve seen some truly beautiful works that have been so undervalued it’s heartbreaking that they’re not appreciated more" he tells me, his obvious passion shining through as he talks.

"Incoming!" A smiling Sam says as he nods behind me, warning me that Christian was returning to his seat next to me, as he sits he puts a bottle of beer down on the table and snakes his arm back around my waist with a small smile, that private smile he gave me earlier that I’m quickly coming to think of as 'my smile'.

"You guys all gettin' along?" He asks getting nods and smiles from the whole table, I’ve decided not to tell him about what Dooley said as I don’t want to cause problems and I’m safe from him now, and I know Sam and Fletcher have my back now too.

"So what terrible tales have they told you about me while I’ve been gone?" Christian asks me smiling and with a squeeze to my waist, obviously not worried by what his friends might have said.

"Well Fletcher was telling me about how you guys met, how good an artist you are and telling me about his job, it's really fascinating" I explain before smiling at his surprised face.

"You better not be tryin' to steal my girl Fletcher! Tellin' her stories about me before impressin' her with stories about what you do!" Christian playfully challenges his friend while pulling me closer and rubbing his nose along my neck while he inhales deeply, making me glad i’d worn a subtle perfume not an overpowering one.

"Not me Chris! _I_ wouldn’t try to put moves on someone you like!" Fletcher replies in such a way as to indicate that someone had tried to but it wasn’t him, Christian cocking his head slightly with a small frown but Fletcher shakes his head and turns slightly away to indicate he’s not going to say anymore.

"Well I’m glad you’re still here sweetheart, i'd have been gutted if you hadn’t waited for me..." Christian says into my ear quietly before taking a swig of his beer.

"You gonna be here after the gig too? Gonna hang out some more?" He asks me as if i’d give up the chance to spend time with him, not only is he my Hero but he’s also a really great guy with mostly nice friends, of course i’d want to hang out with them more!

"You couldn’t stop me! I need to talk to Sam a bit and get to know him and then talk to you some more once you’re done with packing up your gear after the gig is finished, so yeah I’ll be here" I tell him quietly while I smile gently at him, making him squeeze me gently again.

"Wanna dance? I’d like to dance with you..." Christian asks when a slower song starts to play.

"I... I don’t... really dance... Erm... sorry?" I answer blushing while he looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Will you try? For me? _Please_?" He asks with a hint of begging in his voice, and how could I turn him down between the begging and the puppy dog eyes?

"I’ll try, just don’t be mad if I step on your toes ok?" I give in, hoping I don’t impale one of his feet with one of my stilettos.

We both stand up and move to the centre of the V.I.P. Lounge where there’s an open space and Christian pulls me into his arms, holding me gently as we sway along to the song that’s playing.

Neither of us speak as we dance so close together, all the eyes in the lounge on us as Christian slowly turns us and holds me against him, and I’m sure he can feel me shaking and my heart pounding against him in reaction to his nearness.

When the song finishes Christian gives me a gentle squeeze and then steps back from me half a step before smiling at me and saying "ready to sit back down now?" Before taking my hand and leading me back to our table where he helps me back into my seat like a true gentleman, which I already knew he is, making me smile up into his face in thanks.

He smiles back at me before sitting down and finishing his beer, then telling Sam it’s his round, Sam good naturedly grumbles about it as he gets up before asking me "you want the same again?"

"Oh! You don’t have to..." I start before he holds up a hand to stop me.

"You’re drinking with us tonight, and ladies never pay for their own drinks when they’re with us, it’s only gentlemanly after all" Sam tells me, so I bite my lip for a moment wondering if I can trust these guys after what happened with Dooley earlier.

"You’re safe with us, me and the guys would never let anything happen to you..." Christian says to me while looking me in the eye to make sure I knew he meant it.

"That would be great" I answer Sam, giving him a bright smile with a slight twitch to apologise for being nervous of his motives, but he just smiles back softly and heads off to the bar.

"So, you’re gonna ask for stories about me from these guys? how about you tell me about yourself?" Christian asks looking at me with bright curious eyes.

"What do you want to know?" I ask in return, having no idea what he’d want to know about me or where to start.

"Well for a start are you single?" Christian asks, his interest in my answer obvious to everyone.

"Well it’s complicated, I am single... except.... for a very jealous and... territorial cat!" I tell him making him burst out in a loud belly laugh that brings a shy smile to my face instantly.

"I’m so glad I didn’t have a drink when you told me that!" He says as his laugh winds down to chuckles and little quirks of his lips like he just can’t keep the smile off his face.

"Sorry!" I say a little shyly, loving that I got such a reaction out of him, I love his laugh and the way it makes his eyes sparkle.

Sam returns with the drinks and hands them out before going back to his seat, as he walks past Dooley I can’t help but notice the hateful look I’m getting from him, you’d think I would’ve killed his puppy with the hate in his eyes, but I ignore him and turn to Christian once again.

"What about you? You keep your private life private so I don’t know, are you single?" I ask feeling turnabout is fair play, making him raise one of his eyebrows as he looks at me.

"I’m not sure if that was a compliment or a put down on my privacy skills... but I’ll take it as a compliment, yeah I’m single right now, I kinda have trouble hangin' on to people, I bring it on myself...." he answers, trailing off and looking a bit sad before the guy Eric comes and speaks in his ear again.

"I’ve gotta go get ready, the warm up act are about to go on, you’ll still be here when I get back right?" He asks looking very sincere.

"Course I will, and I’m sorry if my question upset you, I didn’t mean for it to, I’ll be waiting for you..." I say into his ear as the warm up band start and then get a huge surprise when he kisses me on the cheek before getting up and taking his beer and disappearing to get ready.

I decide to take the opportunity to go to the bathroom before Christian comes on to play not wanting to miss any of his performance or time with him once the music is over, so I ask Fletcher to watch my drink (whilst nodding toward Dooley slightly so he understands why I’m asking) and excuse myself for the toilets on the main floor of the club.


	3. Devastation and dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night in the club continues...

As I’m washing my hands I look up into the mirror above the sinks and get the shock of my life when I find Dooley stood behind me with his face twisted in hatred, he reaches round and grabs my throat, turning me and slamming me against the nearest bare wall shocking the breath out of me.

"Think you’re too good to be shared with me you little slut? Well I’ll show you..." he hisses into my face as I try to pry at his fingers that are wrapped tightly around my throat.

At this point I start to get scared, for all the martial arts I learned when I was younger and the self defence I taught myself when I was older it’s no good if you pass out because you can’t breathe, not to mention that I’m being overpowered by a guy who’s a foot taller than me (I’m only 5’3”) and all muscle.

In desperation I try to knee him in the balls but he blocks me with his leg and just squeezes tighter around my throat, slowly starting to push me down the wall as my vision is beginning to fill with bursting black spots.

Once he’s finally got me so far down the wall I’m on my knees and almost unconscious he loosens his grip slightly allowing me to pull in a small gasping breath that allows me to come back from the edge of unconsciousness a little just as he unzips his jeans.

I realise then exactly what he intends to do, he’s got me on my knees and he’s holding my head tight against the wall with his grip around my throat and again I start to fight him, digging my long fingernails into his wrist and fingers trying to make him let go as he reaches into his jeans and pulls out his hard cock before slowly moving it towards my face, he’s been spewing poisonous comments at me the whole time since he grabbed me but I’ve not been listening, more intent on trying to free myself but now I hear what he says next.

"Bite me and I’ll kill you you teasing little slut!" And suddenly I’m aware of the smell of him, all soap, sweat and salt and I want to gag but I’m determined I’m not going to open my mouth, I’m not going to make this easy for him, so he tries to force himself into my mouth but I clamp my lips tightly shut and he just slides along them and off down the side of my face, leaving a vile smear of precum across my mouth, making me want to gag again, however the disgust and need to gag suddenly inspires me and I pull my arm back down by my side before bringing it up sharply with all my strength right into his balls.

"You fuckin' BITCH! I’m gonna kill you for that!" He yells in a strangled voice before letting go of my throat to smack me backhand across the face, knocking me sprawling across the floor, which although it makes my head ring and spin I use to my advantage, pulling my legs underneath me and lunging for the door, Just as my fingers brush the handle I feel my hair pulled sharply, pulling me back, but almost instantly someone pushes the door open from the outside, coming in the woman sees what’s happening and instantly reacts.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She yells loudly, suddenly my hair is free and I’m around the woman and standing behind her to make sure nothing happens to her either, but he just sneers and tells her "none of your business you fat old Heffer!" And pushes his way out past us and out of the bathroom.

"Are you Ok, sweetie?" The woman asks me as I run to the sink and start scrubbing at my lips and face where his dick had touched me.

"I’m ok, thank you, you saved me, how can I repay you?" I ask when I finally stand up straight again as I pat my face dry with some paper towels.

"There’s nothing to repay, us girls need to stick together and take care of each other, are you sure you’re ok, he’s done a number on your face and neck..." she tells me, reaching up but not touching me where he hit me across the face.

"What do you mean... oh..."I reply as I look up into the mirror and see on my very pale skin the beginning of some pretty severe bruises, most likely so vivid because of the blood thinners I’m on for a clotting disorder I suffer from, bruises that are on my cheekbone and around my neck in the shape of his fingers making me shudder in disgust.

"I’ll be ok, I don’t have the makeup with me to cover them but it’s ok, I’ve had worse when I was younger and they’re not as bad as they look" I reply, not wanting this kind stranger to worry about me anymore.

"Well I’ll leave you to use the facilities, thank you again and if I see you out there later I’ll buy you a drink" I tell her before smiling as best I can and going out into the hallway where I use my compact and lipgloss to fix my makeup as best I can, so glad my eyeliner is waterproof and hasn’t run.

Once my makeup is as fixed as it’s going to get I head back to the staircase to the V.I.P. section, I’m nervous about going back up there knowing Dooley is going to be up there but I promised Christian and I want to spend more time with him.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs there is a member of staff turning people away from entering, I assume it’s people without the bracelets she’s turning away, but to my shock that’s not the case.

"Hi, I’m one of the ultra V.I.P. guests, can I go back up please?" I ask politely.

"No, all the people who are meant to be up there are, I know one of the ultras got thrown out and I guess that’s you, if you go away now I won’t have you thrown out so you can still see the show ok?" She declares whilst looking down her nose at me.

"But I’m meant to be sat right there! I only went to the loo! Go ask Fletcher or Sam they’ll tell you!" I tell her which makes her haughty look change to an annoyed glare.

"I said no, and just because you’ve stalked the performer so you know his friend's names doesn’t mean you should be up there, I’m not moving from my post and I’m not letting you up there!" She says with hatred in her voice and gaze.

"Fine! I’ll wait right here to watch the show and Christian can tell you when he comes back after the show!" I tell her before turning to face the stage.

"Whatever!" I hear her growl out behind me as I watch the warm up act leave the stage and everything get setup for Christian to do his performance.

It only takes a couple of minutes before everything is ready and Christian steps out onto the stage with his guitar, he looks gorgeous, he’s taken off the baseball cap he’d been wearing and has let down his shoulder length hair, he is wearing an open button down plaid shirt with a wife beater underneath, showing quite a lot of his muscular chest and shoulders, which look even better with the light sheen of sweat from the heat on the stage, to put it bluntly, he looks yummy.

Then he starts to play and sing, and I’m blown away, I knew he was good, I wouldn’t be a fan if he wasn’t, but seeing him perform in the flesh was a different experience altogether, there just aren’t words to describe it.

Before I know it the whole hour and a half has passed and Christian is leaving the stage, I feel kinda sad that the performance is over but excited to see him again and spend more time talking, although I have no idea what I’m going to tell him about the bruises I’ve acquired since he saw me last and I spend quite a while in thought trying to figure out how I’m gonna explain it...

As the club security start to usher fans out of the club I turn around and ask the woman blocking the stairs "are you gonna let me up there now?"

"No, I told you the people who are supposed to be up there are! You are obviously the girl who was thrown out and just because you managed to slip in past the doormen again doesn’t mean I’m gonna let you up there!" She shouts at me, and since there’s no background music and very little noise compared to before the show a member of security overhears and comes to see what’s up.

"Hey now what’s going on? You’re one of the ultra V.I.P.'s? Let’s see, yep that’s the right bracelet, why aren’t you letting her up?" He asks the stroppy member of staff.

"Because one of them was thrown out and there are three of them up there so obviously this is the girl who was thrown out, so I’m not letting her up there so she can assault the artist again!" She replies shrilly, obviously not liking being told she’s wrong.

"But I threw out the girl who assaulted him and this isn’t her, she was wearing pink, have you made this girl stand here for the whole gig when she should have been up there?" He asks obviously angry with this staff member.

"Well.. I... How was I supposed to know? No one told me what the other girl looked like! so I just assumed the people up there were the right ones!" She mumbles in her very limited defence.

"Well why didn’t you come and ask one of us instead of ruining this girls evening? Your actions are disgraceful and management will be hearing about this!" He tells her forcefully, I’m just about to ask if it’s ok for me to go up now when we’re interrupted.

"Hey! There’s my girl! I couldn’t see you while I was singin', you weren’t in your seat, what’s goin' on?" Christian says as he comes up beside me, puts his arm snugly round my waist and when he’s finished speaking kisses me breathless.

"Everything’s fine" I tell him before turning to the staff member and raising an eyebrow in question, she immediately steps to the side to let us past as I say brightly to the security guy "thanks for everything!"

Halfway up the staircase Christian stops me and quietly asks "what’s goin' on? And what happened to your cheek?" Dashing any hopes I had that he wouldn’t notice without his glasses on.

"The woman down there wouldn’t let me come back up after I went to the loo, I’ve been down there for your whole performance, as for the bruises..." at this point he stops me by interrupting.

"Bruises? As in more than one? Where are the others?" He asks, the concern in his voice evident.

"There’s the one on my cheek and some around my neck, I’m ok, it’s nothing to worry about..." I answer just as the 'house lights' are turned on and the whole club lights up like daylight.

"Nothin' to worry about? Are you kiddin' me? Who did this to you?" He demands, his face shocked and pale as he looks at the handprint of bruises wrapped around my neck.

"It doesn’t matter, they look worse than they are because I bruise easily, I’m ok, that’s all that matters, alright? I really don’t want to talk about it..." I tell him deciding that deflection is the best way to get out of telling him one of his friends tried to rape me.

"Why won’t you tell me who did this to you?" He asks quietly and gently as he moves closer to me, obviously being considerate of what I said but still wanting to know.

"Because I don’t want to talk about it in any way, I just want to forget it happened, please?" I beg, I don’t think I could force myself to tell him about it, at least not yet and I don’t want my night ruining any further.

"Ok, but if you do want to talk later I want to hear it Ok?" He asks, rubbing the hollow of my cheek under the bruise gently to comfort me before kissing me slowly again, which does an awesome job of cheering me up again.

When we both pull back from the kiss he says "well let’s get back to the boys, I’m sure I’m about to get shit for kissin' you, but just ignore them ok?" He tells me as he takes my hand and leads me up the stairs, I’m unable to suppress a shudder as he says 'the boys' and he looks at me speculatively but doesn’t say anything, which I’m immensely glad for.

Once we reach the top of the stairs, still holding hands, Christian brings me to the table and sits me in my seat again, much to the surprise of Fletcher and Sam and a hateful glare from Dooley.

"Guys how come none of you went lookin' for Sian when she didn’t come back from the bathroom?" Christian asks his friends and watches as the first two turn to look at Dooley.

"I thought she’d done a runner, why should we have to keep track of your conquests for you?" Dooley snaps back at him, surprising Christian, Sam and Fletcher a lot, but not me, not one bit.

"Well I’m sorry makin' sure someone I like is safe is such a chore, I never realised how much you hated doin' the decent thing, you have noticed that Sian was assaulted while she was down there right? That’s why i’d asked you guys to look out for her in the first place!" Christian replies, me hanging my head when he mentions the assault as I had hoped the others would let it pass uncommented on.

"Well Whatever she told you about it was a lie, she was probably smacked in the face for being a hoe by another fan, not anything else" Dooley says, making Christian surge to his feet.

"She didn’t tell me anythin' yet! but I swear if I find out you had anythin' to do with this I will leave your ass stranded in London and you can find your own way back to L.A.!" He shouts the words, sounding even louder since everyone else stopped talking to listen.

Completely embarrassed and ashamed at this point I grab Christian’s hand and pull him down back into his seat, and after taking one look at me he wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me against his chest whispering "sorry"

But Dooley wasn’t done yet, he now takes to his feet and shouts at Christian and me "that’s right! Take the slut's side! Believe anything if there’s a fuck in it for you! She was asking for it! With that low cut, thigh slit dress and the way she smiled, she wanted it! She just needed showing that you’re not the only man in the world!" As he rants Christian’s face fills with blood and rage before finally pushing me into Fletcher's protective, shocked arms and launching to his feet again and straight over the table and into Dooley's space with an amazing uppercut that sends Dooley sprawling backwards and onto his ass.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU! No woman is _EVER_ 'askin' for it' no matter what she wears! Some friend you are, I can’t believe I associated with someone who thinks like that for so long! You can change your flight and go home tomorrow and I never want to hear from you again! And it’s more than you deserve! NOW GET OUT!" He roars at his former friend, some security coming up and taking hold of Dooley, as they start leading him away he starts to rant at Christian.

"You’ll regret this when she either gives you something nasty or rips you off! You’ll wish you’d listened to me then! She’s a tease, a slut and a whore! You’ll regret this!" He yells as he’s led down the stairs and out of the club, Christian standing over me panting with rage, making me curl in on myself in defence, embarrassment and shame.

"Sian? Are you Ok darlin'? I’m sorry I shouted..." he says as he sinks back into his seat and gently pulls me back into his arms with my head tucked into his neck under his chin.

"It’s ok, I just hate feeling like a victim, and I didn’t want to cause any trouble for you..." I say, hating that all of this has happened because of me.

"You didn’t cause any trouble, that was all him, I know you don’t wanna talk about it but I’ve gotta ask... did he... did he rape you?" Christian asks quietly, the noise of everyone else in the room gossiping about the punch and argument covering his question so only I hear it.

"No, he... he tried to make... make me... blow him... but I got away,... the bruises and a slight aversion to the idea of blow jobs is the worst of it, I promise" I tell him equally as quietly, hoping that he doesn’t push for any more details right now, I just want to forget it happened and enjoy the rest of the night.

"You’re sure?" He asks, which I reply to with a nod of my head against his neck "Ok, I’m glad he didn’t manage to hurt you any worse, but I wish you hadn’t been hurt at all, though I promise you’re safe now, I’m not goin' to leave your side, I’ll keep you safe" he promises, making me wonder exactly how long he intends to stay by my side, not that I’m complaining about the idea, just wondering.

"Thank you, but you don’t have to do that, it’s bad enough you’ve fallen out with a long time friend, you don’t have to stay with me... unless you want to" I tell him, wanting him to stay because he wants to not because he thinks he has to.

"I want to" He says before kissing the top of my head, then pulling me up a little so I’m more sat than leaned against his chest, noticing for the first time how shaken Sam and Fletcher seem.

"I’m sorry about all this..." I say, staring down at my hands entwined in my lap, feeling so much guilt and shame over everything that has happened in the last two hours.

"You’ve got nothing to apologise for, we should have realised something was up when you didn’t come back, we’re really sorry we let you down... let you both down by not keeping an eye when I knew what he’d already said to you, I should have thought, I’m really sorry" Fletcher says as if all the fault of what happened laid on his shoulders.

"Me too" Sam echos as he hangs his head.

"Guys! This wasn’t your fault or responsibility, I’m a big girl and I don’t need an honour guard, it’s a bad thing that happened but I’m ok and the only fault here lies with Dooley, no one else at all, y'hear me?" I insist as I reach out and squeeze fletchers shoulder to show him I have faith in him as a friend as Christian does the same to Sam while squeezing me around the waist to comfort me too.

Just then Eric comes and has a word in Christian’s ear, whatever he says makes Christian’s lightening expression fall again and he says to me "we’re bein' kicked out, I don’t want to assume anythin' but I told you I wanted to stay with you, my hotel room has two beds, will you come stay with me so I know you’re ok and I’m there if you have any nightmares or anythin'? It would make me feel better knowin' you’re safe, and it’ll give us a chance to talk more, I enjoy talkin' with you"

"We’ll only need one bed" I tell him quietly with a little smile that grows when he smiles back at me in happiness.

"You sure about that?" He asks looking just a little bit shy.

"I’m sure" I reassure him before finishing my drink and standing up, the boys following suit before we’re led out and to a car which we pile into and the guy Eric drives to a nice hotel nearby.


	4. Kissing and Caressing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues back at the hotel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With love to my first commenter and kudoer thank you for your kind comment and the kudos, I hope you continue to enjoy the story...

Once we’re out of the car and headed into the hotel Christian turns to his friends and says "you guys go in, I just want a quiet word with Sian, I’ll text you once we’re in our room and you can join us for a few more beers, Ok?" Getting matching nods from Fletcher and Sam as they turn away and head into the hotel.

"What’s up?" I ask as he turns to me and takes hold of both my hands.

"Can we go for a little walk? Just for a few minutes? and then we’ll come back, if that’s ok?" He answers, avoiding the question, but I know what he means so I agree, taking his arm and letting him lead the way in a slow walk down the road.

After a minute or two Christian starts to speak "I need you to know that I don’t expect _anythin_ ' from you tonight,... I wanted you with me so I can make sure you are safe and I don’t want you to feel... pressured or.... forced into anythin', while yes I like you and i’d _like_ to get close to you... it’s not a requirement for you to allow it if you decide to stay, I’m happy for you to sleep alone if it’s what you want, like I said I just need to... protect you, after everythin', and if you want to go back to your hotel I’ll get you a cab anytime, just say so, Ok?" He starts and stumbles his way through the words, not getting out what I think he means to say, but I understand anyway.

"Christian..." I start before he interrupts me gently.

" _Chris_ ,... please call me Chris, it’s what my friends call me" he says smiling at me a little shyly again, the smile being a lot like the little smile he gives me, 'my smile'.

" _Chris_ ,... I understand what you’re trying to say, but I feel safe with you, I _know_ I am safe with you, and I wouldn’t be here unless I wanted to be, I want to be close to you too and I know you’ll back off if I need you to, so let’s go back, have a drink with the others and see how the night goes, alright? No pressure... on either of us" I tell him, getting that quirk of a smile again in return before he pulls me in for a gentle, slow kiss.

A few minutes later when the kiss finally ends due to mutual lack of air we stand looking into each other’s eyes until Chris says to me "let’s get back to the hotel...." we turn and I take his arm again as we head back towards the hotel, chatting easily about cooking as we walk, once we’re nearly there Chris’s phone pings with a text message, frowning he fishes it out of one of the cargo pockets of his pants and reads the message.

"Shit!" He hisses as he drops the phone back into the pocket it came out of and pulls me to a stop just a few steps from the front door of the hotel.

I purse my lips and look up at him questioningly wondering what’s wrong and Chris is quick to tell me "Dooley is sat in the hotel bar drinkin' and spoilin' for a fight, and we have to walk past the entrance to the bar to get to the elevator, there’s a good chance he’s gonna try and start a fight, are you sure you wanna come in? We can go to your hotel if you want..."

I reply without a moment’s hesitation "if you’re ok with going in then I am too, I don’t want you to have to fight your friend but I won’t be bullied or forced out by him either, let’s go up" before pulling his arm slightly to start him moving towards the doors again.

We get most of the way past the entrance to the bar before I hear "OH LOOK! IT'S THE BIG STAR AND HIS _SLUT_!" Instantly Chris starts to growl and pushes me behind him as he turns to face the bar, so he’s between me and my attacker.

Dooley comes staggering out of the bar and makes a bee line for Chris, obviously looking to start a fist fight but I step up next to Chris and say in a strong, clear voice "you come any closer, say anything else or lay a finger on either of us and I will call the police and have you arrested for attempted rape, I got the phone number of the woman who caught you and we’ve already taken photos of my bruises, believe me English prison is not the luxury American ones are, so back off, go sleep it off and go home, or you’ll spend at least the next eight years in prison!" Leaving him goggling at me in surprise.

While Dooley is trying to work his way through everything I said in his inebriated head I turn to Chris "c’mon let’s go up, Ok?" Before steering him back towards the elevator and his room, he quickly has us at the door to his room but he stops before opening the door.

"That was an amazin' speech you gave down there, but... I never asked, do you _want_ to call the police?" He says looking down into my eyes seriously, while his hands brush over my biceps in a comforting gesture until suddenly I flinch away from his hand as I feel a shooting pain down my arm.

"Owww!" I whimper out as Chris quickly pulls his hands back from touching me whilst I look down at my arm.

"I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to hurt you... are you Ok?" He asks, obviously wanting to comfort me but being a little worried he’ll hurt me more if he tries.

"What the hell...?...oh!" I exclaim as I see the handprint around my bicep, i’d forgotten about Dooley grabbing my arm earlier in the night.

Chris sees the handprint too and says "I thought you said he only hurt your cheek and neck?" As he growls quietly.

"I’d forgotten that he’d grabbed my arm earlier tonight, I hadn’t even realised it had bruised, like I said I bruise really easily, I didn’t lie to you, I just forgot..." I reply to him, hoping he’s not angry about it.

"Hey, it’s okay, but he hurt you before I left to go on stage? Why didn’t you tell me?" Chris asks me gently while looking into my eyes.

"I didn’t want to cause trouble or get thrown out like that girl who groped you, He was your friend not just some random girl you only just met..." I answer honestly, telling him what went through my mind while I had been sat at the table while talking to Fletcher.

"Not just some girl..." he murmurs as he pulls me into his careful embrace before he kisses me breathless again.

"Let’s get out of this corridor..." I whisper breathlessly to Chris, encouraging him to open the door quickly, once the door clicks open he turns to me with a small blush.

"Sorry it's a mess, I wasn’t expecting any company..." he says as he looks down at his boots as he shuffles into the room.

"That’s ok, hotel rooms tend to get messy because you can guarantee the one thing you really want is always right at the bottom of your bag and you’ve got to take everything out to get to it making it look like your bag exploded, I get it..." I answer as I walk into the room behind him and turn to close the door, as I turn back around Chris presses up against me, pressing me against the door gently and kisses me with his arms wrapped around me, making my legs turn to jelly as he holds me close.

After a good five minutes of kissing Chris finally leans away and looks down into my face saying "hi" as I reply back "Hey" and we both smile at each other.

"I should text the guys let them know we got in safely, do you want them to come over for more drinks or should I tell them we’ll see them tomorrow and I’ll buy the first round?" Chris says looking sheepish at not having told them straight away.

"Whatever you wanna do is fine, I’m happy with whatever you choose" I reply before moving into the room and going to sit on the uncluttered one of the two beds and undo my shoes before taking them off and folding my legs up under me then smiling up at him as he watches me.

I see him make a decision and start to type a quick text to Fletcher and Sam as he slowly wanders over to perch on the end of the bed.

Once the text has been sent he throws his phone onto the other bed and turns to me with a small smile "wanna drink?" He asks me, not able to resist staring at the full length of my leg revealed by the way I’m sitting, including the smallest flash of dark red silk at the very top, making him lick his lips unconsciously.

"I’d love one, spirit and coke, just tell me what spirits are available" I tell him, quite happy for him to make my drink for me as I trust him completely.

"There's whiskey, vodka, gin, rum and tequila, which would you like?" He asks as he looks in the minibar, whilst giving me an awesome view of his ass as he bends over.

"Gin please, if that’s ok?" I answer, actually liking gin the most out of the choices.

"With coke? Are you sure? There is tonic in here..." Chris asks confusedly.

"Yeah with coke, I don’t like tonic, bleugh" I say making 'yuk' faces all the while.

"Ok no tonic for the beautiful lady on my bed, I’ll remember that" he says looking up at me with a smile as he stands up straight again with his hands full of bottles which he brings over to the bed before putting them down and grabbing two glasses off the coffee making tray, just then Chris’s mobile goes off with a ping letting us know he’s received a text.

Chris puts down the glasses and picks up his phone, quickly checking the message he smirks and then throws the phone back onto the pile of clothes he picked it up from.

"The boys have decided to have an earlyish night so they can do a lot of sightseein' tomorrow, which I’m sure we’re gettin' dragged along on" He tells me, surprising me that he’s including me in his plans for the weekend.

As I think over this development Chris pours us drinks and then comes to sit next to me leaning against the headboard, "so tell me about the jealous cat I’ve got to win over" He asks, again shocking me with how he seems to phrase everything like this is more than a one or two night stand.

"He’s a grey tom called Smoggie, I’ve had him since he was born, and his mom before him, he’s my baby but he’s very possessive of me, he’s always got to be between me and everyone else in the room, it can be annoying but it’s mostly cute, I love him to death" I tell him, explaining about the only male in my life that I trust.

"He sounds cute but very annoyin', i’d have to lock him out of the bedroom at night or risk being savaged, right?" Chris asks with a laugh.

"Most likely, or at least wake up with him wedged in between us or failing that sat on your face, and the last thing you want is to be T-bagged by a tom cat" I say with a smirk making Chris splutter into his drink.

"You’re a bad lady, you know that?" He says leaning over me to put his drink down on the bedside cabinet so he can wipe his hands clean where he spilled his drink over his fingers while I follow suit and set my glass down.

"Believe me... you have no idea how bad I can be... and that’s Lady to you..." I say softly yet sharply, alluding to the fact I used to work as a professional Dominatrix when I was younger, and he stares at me with his mouth partly open as the realisation of what I mean hits him.

I raise my eyebrow at him and he jumps to answer "yes Ma’am, I mean Lady... dammit..." he splutters tripping over his own words.

"Chris! I was only half serious! If that’s your thing then great but it’s not that big a thing for me, I just like seeing people’s reactions, and the ego boost I get when people beg and grovel, but that’s not what I want from you, it was just a joke, Ok?" I explain hoping he’s not mad at me for it.

"It’s ok, it’s... somethin' I play with when I have a partner who’s into it and there’s mutual trust, but it’s not a big thing for me either, sorry I fucked it up a bit, but it was unexpected, if you don’t mind can we leave that alone until we know each other better?" He asks, again hinting that he wants this to last more than just the weekend.

"That’s fine by me, what else do you want to ask me?" I say as I lay my hand over his on his thigh, just to be reassuring that everything is good between us.

"Hhhmmmm... can I kiss you?" He asks quietly, but doesn’t give me a chance to answer, he just starts to kiss me slowly and gently, small kisses that lead to deeper, longer kisses as they go along, after a short time he puts his free hand against my cheek and rubs along my unmarked cheekbone with his thumb, making me melt against the headboard I’m leaning against.

After a while Chris moves his hand that’s under mine, turning it and taking hold of my hand, giving it a squeeze and then laying it back down, directly onto his thigh this time, and brings his hand up to cup my neck, which has the unfortunate effect of making me flinch and gasp.

"Ow!" I gasp as he pulls back from our kiss, bringing my hand up to his and gently pulling his hand away from my neck quickly.

"Sorry! I forgot! I didn’t mean to hurt you, are you Ok?" He asks as he gently smooths a curl behind my ear with his fingertips.

"I’m ok, it just hurt when your hand pressed on the bruises, but apart from that everything was perfect..." I tell him, smiling shyly before grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him back to me as I slide down the headboard a little once we start kissing again.

Before long I’ve slid down the headboard so far I am mostly laid on the bed, albeit at a strange angle and he is laid beside me, one of his arms has ended up wrapped around my shoulders and the other hand is resting at my waist, holding me close but not demanding that I get closer than I may want to, my hand is still resting on his thigh as my other hand sneaks into his gorgeous soft hair that he hasn’t bothered to tie back after being on stage.

After quite a long time of some very passionate kisses I pull back a little and say "can we get into a more comfortable position? I’m getting a crick in my neck..." getting a shy, head ducking smile as he replies.

"Yeah, Sorry, I didn’t think, come mov..." he trails off as his eyes roam down my body, and then I realise what he’s looking at, as I slid down the headboard my skirt had stayed in the same place so the thigh-length slits on my dress now come up to my waist and he is getting an eye-full of my silk French knickers that aren’t exactly covering everything they’re meant to due to the looseness of the design.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to flash you!" I say as I move to pull my skirt all together and hide myself, but he gently takes hold of my wrists to stop me.

"Don’t worry about it, I’m enjoyin' the view" he says in that rumbling growl that never fails to make me hot when I hear him use it in his acting.

"Still... no peeking yet please!" I say and pull my wrists free so I can change into a more comfortable position on the bed and cover myself while I’m at it.

"Yet? So you are goin' to let me 'peek' later? So why wait?" He rumbles straight into my ear, that voice making me just want to jump him it’s so sexy.

"Because I prefer to work up to it and let it happen naturally rather than it being hurried, anticipation makes the reveal more pleasurable..." I explain before gently nipping his lip with my teeth.

"Fair enough" he whispers before kissing me quickly, then moving to take his boots off and lay on the bed so we’re both laid facing each other with our heads on the pillows.

I smile at him softly and pull him a little closer by the front of his shirt until our chests are nearly touching and he stares down into my eyes as if daring me to do something, so I wink up at him and receive a raised eyebrow in return, then I lean up and kiss him, slowly at first but with a lot of passion, Chris letting me lead the way in our kiss this time, as I kiss him I run my hands along his chest until I reach the top closed button of his shirt and I open it, Chris making a surprised sound in his throat as we continue to kiss and I continue undoing his shirt.

Once I reach midway down his chest opening buttons he carefully slides one of his arms under my shoulder and uses it to hold me close to him while putting his other hand on my waist and pulling me closer there too, holding me safe in his protective arms as he takes over the lead in our kiss, as he starts to show more dominance, making me melt against him with a muffled sigh as I continue undoing his shirt buttons.

By the time I reach the waist of his shirt where it’s undone from his belt buckle down his hand has slid down from my waist onto my hip and he’s rubbing circles onto my hipbone with his thumb, and he hasn’t stopped kissing me or even let up a little and it’s making me breathless and a little dizzy, I move my hands up onto his pecs, pushing gently to let him know I need him to back off a little.

"You Ok?" He gasps as he pulls back from our kiss, his eyes searching my face for signs of what’s wrong.

"I’m ok, just needed to breathe a bit, are you Ok? Do you want a drink?" I answer, watching him pant trying to catch his own breath after our intense lip-lock.

"Yeah I’m good, and yeah I think I will finish that drink, do you want yours?" He asks as he takes his hand off my hip, making my skirt fall around my legs differently so that the front drops to the bed leaving my shorts fully exposed again, as he reaches over me for his drink.

Chris quickly downs his full drink while leaning on one elbow placed above my head on the bed, before placing his glass back on the cabinet and looking down into my face from above me, then he leans down and kisses me passionately, quickly he rests his chest down onto mine, his open shirt hanging down either side of my body and one of his legs slipping between mine to hold himself up so he doesn’t lean too heavily on me, while his free hand moves back to my hip and starts to rub at the curve of my hipbone again.

"This Ok?" He asks when the kiss ends, his lips less than a centimetre from mine as he speaks so that I feel their movement against my own.

"Yeah, of course it is" I say as I pull his shirt off his shoulders and lift my knee a little so my thigh rubs gently against the crotch of his pants, a pair of pants that feel very tight and uncomfortable at the moment, but I like the feel of what’s in there so I continue to softly move my thigh, hoping he’s getting as much pleasure out of it as I want him to.

"God that’s good" he says as he comes up onto his knees for a second, almost riding my thigh while he pulls his shirt off and throws it on the floor before laying down back over me again, leaving him in just his pants and wife beater.

He starts to kiss me again, the hand above my head tangling in my curls as he strokes my head and he brings the leg between mine right up against my groin, pressing hard against me, giving me the option to rub against his kneecap if I want to, but for now I’m not ready to do that as we seem to be taking our time and I don’t want to get too hot too soon and end up either being frustrated or pushing for things to go faster when slow is more... everything.

Just as we’re kissing there’s a knock on the door and we separate and just look at each other for a minute before Chris climbs off the bed and says "don’t move I’ll be right back" before going and answering the door.


	5. Fighting and foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our star gets closer to his fan...

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" I hear Chris say from his place at the door as I sit up and rearrange myself on the bed, wondering who it is but having a bad feeling I already know.

"Listen, listen! I thought she was one of those who only wants something from you, money, fame, to use you for whatever, they’re always happy to sleep with whoever because they don’t care about you! I thought she was one of them! How was I supposed to know? You gotta forgive me! We’ve been friends for years! She’s just a fling! If that! Let’s just make up like nothing happened Ok?" I hear Dooley's voice coming from the hallway, wanting to say something in my defence but not wanting to start anymore trouble.

"You listen! It doesn’t matter what she wants from me! It’s up to me to be with whoever I choose, not who you decide I should be with, the fact that she said no should have been enough to make you stop, that’s how you were supposed to know! And she’s not just a fling! I really like her, so no I won’t just forgive you and let you get away with it! Do what she told you, go to bed, sleep it off and go home!" Chris growls at his former friend in reply before slamming the door (I assume in his face) and coming back around the corner into the bedroom.

"Are you alright?" I ask, worried that the confrontation might have upset him.

"I’m fine, are you? I don’t want you to be upset by the things he said" Chris replies before coming over to the side of the bed and bending over to kiss me, his hands cupping my cheeks very gently as he does, and since I can’t get my arms around his neck because of the angle I reach out and take hold of a handful of his ass and give it a gentle squeeze instead.

"Hey!" He says in a surprised tone, obviously not expecting me to take the liberty of groping him.

"Sorry, I’ll stop if you don’t like it... and yes I’m ok, what he said can’t bother me now" I reply, looking up into his eyes and smiling as I pull him a little closer to the bed.

"Hey, I like it! Don’t stop on my account! But I thought I asked you not to move? Lay back down and I’ll come kiss you some more, assumin' you want me to?" He answers my tease, walking around the bed and then grabbing my ankles as he reaches the bottom and pulls me down the bed until I’m laid down again before continuing around to the other side to lay down himself, but not before taking his belt off and throwing it on the floor.

"You realise my dress is all askew now right?" I say as he sits down and I start trying to pull the back of my dress down the bed so it’s not knee length anymore.

"Well I’m hopin' eventually you’ll let me take it off you, so it doesn’t really matter does it?" He asks, one arm sliding under my neck before trailing one hand from above my ear, down my cheek, along part of my jaw, down my neck, along my collarbone... and then pauses like he’s waiting for something before stroking over my shoulder, down my arm and then moving his hand to my waist before pulling my body tight against his.

As he kisses me, this kiss is different than before, even though we have taken turns leading the kisses we’ve shared so far this kiss leaves no question, _Chris_ is the one in charge now, he uses his tongue to stroke over the seam of my lips before pressing against them, making my mouth open to him like he knows some secret password, I’m completely open to him, his tongue enters my mouth, stroking and caressing every inch, playing with and teasing my tongue until my pulse is racing, claiming my mouth, making me his for as long as he wants me, after this kiss I would never be able to deny him anything he ever wants.

As the kiss grows ever more passionate and I grow ever more breathless, Chris’s hand moves from my waist to my ass, pulling me tightly against his own body, it’s impossible for me not to notice the hard bulge pressing against me from inside his pants, making me even more breathless as he squirms slightly against me, making me moan into our kiss, before he moves his hand down onto my thigh and pulls my leg forward so my thigh lays over the top of his leg, the way my dress has pulled up meaning my leg slips free of my dress and it’s my bare thigh over his waist, the dress completely fallen away and the only thing keeping me covered is my silk knickers that he moves his hand to stroke softly over at my hip with his callused fingertips.

"This alright?" He growls gently when we separate for air, the hand on my hip rubbing over the silk of my underwear and the arm around my shoulders holding me tight against his body.

"This is great" I say panting a little before adding "but i’d love for you to take that tank top off, if that’s ok?" I request, dying to get my hands on his bare chest.

"No problem!" He replies, letting go of me and sitting up slightly before grabbing the front of the wife beater and pulling it off over his head in one smooth movement before launching it at the unoccupied bed behind me, then he’s settling back down, laid with his arm around me and his hand back on my hip after pulling my thigh back up to his waist.

"Better?" He asks as I place both hands on his pecs and stroke the dark hair there, before picking up the pendant on the necklace he wears and having a close look at the silver metal plectrum that is the pendant.

"Much better, this is nice, I always wondered what it was, I like it, now... are you going to kiss me again?" I answer before dropping his necklace back against his chest and stroking his neck and jaw with one hand while I stroke over one of his nipples with the other.

"Oooohhhh! Yes I’m gonna kiss you..." he growl/sigh/groans at my stroking his nipple, before pulling me in as close as he can and kissing me again, all confidence and dominance.

As he kisses me he runs his hand from my hip to my knee and back again, but when he reaches my hip again he slides his hand up and under my silk shorts and gently cups my bare ass before pulling me tightly against him again, his warm, exceptionally strong hand holding me tightly against his body, the contact against my bare skin making me feel very hot and excited and making me moan against his lips while I rub myself against him a little.

In response to my moan he nips my lip just a little with his teeth before smiling at me and nuzzling his nose along my jawline, tickling me with his stubble, making me let out a breathless laugh and squirm against him even more, which causes him to hold me tighter to him and grind back against me.

"Chris..." I moan as he kisses my neck under my ear and I slide my hand through his silky hair until I’m holding his head still to keep his lips against me, kissing the length of my neck and along my jaw until he can kiss my lips again, then I slide my other arm under his and grip his waist, slowly pulling him over me as I roll onto my back, his hand ending up trapped underneath my ass once he’s laid over me.

"Hi,... you Ok?" He asks when he pulls back from our kiss, smiling down at me as he squeezes my ass.

"Hey, I’m great, do you want that hand back?" I reply, smiling back up at him before leaning up and giving him a peck of a kiss.

"I’ll take my hand back if you’ll let me take your dress off... if that’s ok?" He says smiling that shy little smile for me again as he ducks his head a little before returning the little peck.

"I think I can allow that, so long as I can get your pants off soon, if I’m gonna be down to my underwear then you should be too!" I reply with a smirk, looking forward to feeling his muscular body against mine.

"Who says I’m wearin' any underwear?" He answers with a smirk of his own, getting what I know is a wide-eyed look in return at the thought.

"Here roll back this way..." Chris says as he rolls back away from me and onto his back, pulling me with him until I’m laid over him like a blanket.

At his urging I bring my knees up either side of his hips and kneel up over him, once I’m up on my knees Chris takes my hands and kisses the back of each of them before setting my hands on his stomach and running each of his hands up my thighs until they meet the bottom edge of my silk French shorts, slowly rubbing along the edge of the silk, teasing me immensely, before sliding his hands over the top of the silk and under the skirt of my dress, pushing his hands up until they’re on either side of my waist and the centre part of the skirt catches and pulls because I’m sat on it where it disappears between my thighs and down his legs, so I lift up enough for him to be able to pull the centre part out from under me completely, leaving it piled on his stomach, as I settle sat on his hips again I squirm to get comfortable and feel his hard length slot into place down the length of my slit, rubbing me just right through his pants and the thin silk of my shorts, getting me even more excited for him.

Now Chris holds his hands out to me and I place mine into them again and he gently pulls me down over his chest and kisses me, letting go of my hands so I can steady myself, both of his hands go to my ass, first gripping each cheek and then massaging them as he rocks me along his length a little, obviously knowing what he’s doing to me and wanting to get a reaction, but all I do is kiss him passionately and let out a groan when he hits the right spot just perfectly.

While I’m kissing him I realise Chris is moving his hands to my waist and then further forward so he can slip them under the front of my dress and then back round to my waist underneath it and I smile into our kiss knowing what he’s about to do.

Without any further warning Chris pushes my dress up my body and over my breasts so it’s bunched up on my cleavage with the skirt hanging down to just about cover my ass, when our kiss breaks he takes hold of my shoulders and gently pushes me to sit up and smiling pulls my dress off over my head and throws it onto the other bed, all scrunched up in a ball making me wince for the wrinkles that’ll be in it tomorrow, leaving me in just my shorts and push up bra with my necklace around my throat.

"You wanna take that off? It’s gonna get sore when those bruises finish showin' or you lay on it" Chris points out while he points to the necklace that is hanging just below the handprint around my neck at the moment.

"Oh! You’re right, I forgot I was wearing it, just a moment..." I say as I reach up and undo the clasp of the choker then lean down over his chest to place it on the nightstand where it’ll be safe, smiling at Chris in thanks for reminding me.

"Hey..." I say as I look into Chris’s eyes while I move my hands so I can stay laid over him without having to put my full weight on his chest.

"So... do you like what you see?" I ask as he runs his hands up and down my spine before settling them on my ass and starting me gently rocking again.

"Hi again... and yes I like what I see... but I'd prefer feelin' it..." Chris replies giving my ass a squeeze with both hands before moving one of his hands to my chest and gently squeezes my left breast through my bra, making me tip my head backwards and moan, and as I tip my head back he lifts up from where he’s laid on the bed and kisses my throat right in the middle under my chin, being careful of my bruises but still making me feel hot.

"Chris..." I gasp out, wanting so much more from him but not wanting to rush things, so I tease at one of his nipples making him moan back at me, letting me know he’s enjoying this as much as I am.

"Can I get rid of this?" Chris asks as he pulls at the front of my bra strap, pulling it down my arm and then down the front of my breast until it rests just above my nipple.

"Only if your pants go next..." I bargain, wanting them gone whether he’s wearing underwear or not, after all it’s all going to be gone soon enough, well I hope so anyway.

He smiles up at me as his hands move to the back of my bra, quickly undoing the catch and sliding it down my arms, fully revealing my breasts to him as he throws my bra onto the other bed, his eyebrows rising in surprise at the sight of my pierced nipple, which he reaches for as soon as his hands are free, stroking over it before pinching it lightly, making me squeak in reaction.

"Wasn’t expectin' that.... but I like it" He comments while running his nail over the pierced peak of the nipple over and over again, before taking a heavy breast in each hand and lifting them up towards his face so that he can lick over the pierced nipple first, then move to the other and suck that nipple hard before nipping it gently with his teeth and then sucking some more, with his tongue running over the peak of the nipple occasionally.

"Oh! _Chris_!" I gasp, loving the feeling of his tongue lapping against the tip of my nipple while he squeezes and caresses the other, I take one of my hands that are resting above his shoulders and reach down tweaking his nipple and cupping his pec in just the same way as he’s cupping my breast.

After a while of playing, stroking, licking and sucking at both my nipples Chris moves his hands back to my ass, encouraging me to rock against him again while he reaches up and kisses me passionately and with dominance.

Suddenly, without any warning, Chris rolls us again, holding me tightly against himself until I’m on the bed then letting go so he can hold himself up over me and not crush me, still kissing me he presses down against me, his hips rubbing gently against mine making his excitement obvious to me and making me part and bend my knees slightly leaving him nestled in the cradle of my pelvis.

"Pants now..." I moan, wanting to feel him right up against me with nothing between us, my words making him grin his 'naughty' grin down at me, then he reaches down and opens the button on his pants before taking his hand and rubbing softly over the gusset of my silk panties, immediately taking a large gasp in as his fingers make contact.

"So wet!" He murmurs as he releases the gasp of air, obviously not expecting me to be as turned on as I am, but we have been teasing each other for over an hour and a half as we kissed, caressed and stripped each other, and of course i’d been horny even before we met, not that he would know that, so of course I am wet, I just hope he’s as excited for me as I am for him.

"Pants. Now." I growl, finally starting to lose my patience with the teasing, he chuckles in his deep, raspy, voice and moves his hand again, the back of it rubbing against me as he pulls down the zipper on his pants and shimmies them down his hips until they’re down onto his thighs then allows himself to settle down on top of me again, letting me know in no uncertain terms that when he insinuated he wasn’t wearing underwear he was fibbing, making me frown up at him as he chuckles again and pushes his pants further down his legs until they’re past his feet and he can kick them off the end of the bed, leaving us both in nothing but our shorts.

"So much for not wearing underwear!" I say as I reach down between us and cup his length through his boxer briefs, very pleased with the feeling of his length and girth, then slowly rubbing my palm along his length to show him how pleased with him I am.

"Ooohhh yeah..." Chris groans out at my rubbing him, obviously liking the sensation of my hand against him, his hips pressing against my hand as I rub him.

"Kiss me?" I request as he lets his head hang forward just above my own, making him look in my eyes and smile before catching my lips in a hot kiss while he pulls my hand away from him and settles his weight against my hips again before grinding against me causing me to moan into the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing and grinding Chris pulls back from my mouth, looking into my eyes and grinning in a suggestive way he tweaks my pierced nipple and laughs.

"Are you goin' to let me take those pretty shorts off you now?" He asks, his hand travelling down my side until it meets the silk at my waist and gently tugs just a little on the waistband before running his calloused fingertips over the silk just below the waistband tickling me unintentionally.

"You first, I want those boxers off!" I tell him, grabbing the back of his boxers and pulling the back down below his ass and onto his thighs.

"Gggrrrr, you’re lucky I like you!" He growls at me before darting his head down and nipping me just above the collarbone with his teeth, making me squeak, but he doesn’t argue and works his boxers down below his hardness and down his thighs until he can kick them down and off the bed to join his pants on the floor.

"Happy now?" He asks as he rubs his bare dick against the crotch of my shorts, letting out a low hiss at the feel of the wet silk rubbing up against himself.

"My turn now..." Chris demands as he shuffles backwards down the bed until he’s sat between my knees, then he reaches up for the waistband of my shorts, but I have to admit I’m not paying attention to what he’s doing, I’m too busy staring at his hard dick that’s jutting up from between his thighs, again appreciating his length and girth, noticing the fact that he’s cut and how wound up he must be if the purple colour of the head is anything to go by.

"Lift up then..." Chris requests, pulling my attention away from his dick and back to him, I instantly do as he asks and lift my hips for him so that he can pull my shorts down past my ass and down off each of my legs before throwing them onto the other bed to join the rest of my clothes.


	6. wish fulfilment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian and Sian get closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m starting to think y'all don’t like this story as out of 95 hits I’ve had exactly 1 kudos, it takes one second to tap the button and show someone some appreciation for the hard work they’ve put in, I’m gonna finish writing the story because it’s demanding to be written but if the lack of kudos/comments continues I’ll stop posting, all I want is to know if people like it or not, comments can be anything just telling me what you think. 
> 
> Just for reference unless a story is completely (and I do mean completely) unreadable I ALWAYS leave kudos, it’s the polite thing to do.
> 
> With hope y’all are enjoying it darlin's

At this point I expect Chris to come back up and kiss me and carry things along, but instead he smiles and leans forwards, licking up the seam of my pussy lips, making me so glad i’d paid out to be waxed and 'ladyscaped' before coming to the gig.

"This Ok?" He asks when he sees my hand twitch towards him as he moves in for a second lick, pausing to wait for my reply.

"Yeah it’s ok, it’s just... I’m not really into foreplay, I prefer to take a breather partway through and do things like this while giving a chance for our bodies to calm down, if that’s ok?" I explain, I expect to be told that it’s not ok, a lot of guys don’t like doing it that way, once they start they’re in a hurry to finish, I just hope Chris is different.

"That’s fine by me, let me just give you a kiss" He replies before leaning over again, this time using the fingers of one hand to push open my lips, letting out a surprised gasp of air at the sight of my pierced clit hood and inner labia, one ring through each of them, and then he’s kissing my exposed clit making me moan in reaction.

He smiles at me up the length of my body and then slowly crawls along me until he’s able to kiss me again, I put my arm around his shoulders and pull his chest tightly against me before grabbing his ass with my free hand and pulling the rest of him against me tightly too, making me moan as his dick slides along the seam between my thigh and my pussy.

He’s just pulling back his hips with the obvious intent to line us up for him to enter me when I stop him.

"Wait... you’re forgetting something important" I tell him, getting a confused look as he relaxes down against me laying his weight gently against my body.

"I can’t tell you I love you, it’d be a lie and I don’t lie if I can help it, but I _do_ like you, a _lot_ , and I hope it can become more?" He replies with a sorrowful look, completely misunderstanding what I think he should be saying, but telling me a lot about how he feels about me and what he’s thinking about for our future instead, making me smile even as I roll my eyes at his words.

So I elaborate on what I said "that’s not what I meant, shouldn’t you be getting or asking for a condom? You haven’t asked me if I’m clean or on the pill, and no offence but I don’t know where you’ve been either, as much as I want to think the best of you I don’t know whether you’re clean either, oh! and I really like you too, and it’d be nice to see if this could go further, i’d like that" I point out, finding it hard to believe that he’s not more careful, or are there little Kane babies all over the world?

"Oh my god, I’m sorry! I never sleep with someone without bein' careful! I don’t know what’s goin' on with me tonight, I just didn’t think of it at all, so for the sake of knowin', are you on the pill? And do you have anythin' nasty?" He answers, a blush growing on his cheekbones making him look like an embarrassed teenager.

"That’s ok so long as one of us remembers, for the record, yes, I’m on the pill, and no, I haven’t got anything nasty, I was checked a couple of months ago and haven’t been with anyone since then so yeah definitely clean, what about you" I reassure him, but still planning on making him use a condom no matter what his answer is.

" _Not_ on the pill" he starts, sticking his tongue out at me jokingly before continuing "Erm... failed vasectomy,... my tubes refuse to stay severed so quite fertile and no nothin' nasty,... _never_ had anythin' nasty, I only ever go without a condom when in a long term relationship, and even then with the high fertility...." he confesses, leaving me feeling a little touched that he shared something of such a personal nature with me when he didn’t have to.

"Chris, thank you for sharing that with me, you didn’t have to, but I’m glad I know, do you have any?" I ask thinking about the two in the hidden zip up compartment of my handbag.

"No, I wasn’t expectin' to be sleepin' with anyone while I was here, I can go find an all night pharmacy or gas station or somethin'?" He replies, looking a bit pissed off with himself.

"No that’s ok, I’ve got a couple in my bag, but only a couple Ok?" I tell him reaching for my bag that was just on the floor next to the head of the bed near my shoes.

"Thank god for women with brains" he says as I lift my bag onto the bed and unzip the pocket, finding that I must have restocked without having used the ones already in there when I find four in the pocket.

"Well thanks to this woman restocking without checking we actually have four to work with, so where were we?" I tell him as I take one out of the bag and drop the bag back onto the floor, the fact that i’d bought ribbed and dotted condoms with a stimulating lube on them making me smile in appreciation of my own forward thinking, then being surprised as I turn my head back towards him as he kisses me suddenly, one of his hands sliding into my hair to hold my head where he wants it and the other holding my hip and lifting me a little towards him as he grinds down against the seam of my thigh again, both my arms wrapping around his neck as I kiss him back enthusiastically, the condom held tightly in my fist.

When our kiss finally ends he pulls back and smiles softly at me before rubbing his nose against mine in an 'eskimo kiss' and kissing me again, softly and slowly this time as he lifts his hips and slides his fingers between my lips and strokes over my clit a few times before sliding two fingers inside me, where I tighten down on them as hard as I can, loving the feel of finally having something inside of me as his thumb rubs over my clit to stimulate me more.

He pulls back from our kiss to grunt when I squeeze his fingers, his mouth opening slightly in surprise at how tight I can clench before pulling his hand back out from between my legs then holding it out to me in a 'gimme' gesture, obviously wanting the condom, but instead of handing it over I push his shoulders upwards until he gets with the idea and comes up to a kneeling position.

I take another good, long look at his erect dick and bite my lip slightly, dying to feel him inside of me, so I lean up a little and tear open the condom wrapper, I throw the wrapper to the floor then check the condom is the right way out before placing it against the head of his dick and rolling it down his length until I reach his balls, making sure it’s snug all the way down, Chris moaning in arousal as my hand travels the length of him, caressing him through the condom and rubbing the ribs and dots against his length.

Once everything is ready I lay back on the bed and pull him down on top of me with one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his waist, kissing him passionately while holding him tight against me, I squirm against him until I feel his head against my entrance as he gives tiny little thrusts, making him rub over my entrance again and again teasing me with his closeness.

"Stop _teasin_ ' me!" I beg once our kiss ends, desperate to feel him closer to me I pull at his waist and bring my knees up higher, tipping my hips so that we’re at a better angle to consummate our attraction to each other.

"Ready?" He asks as he rubs over my entrance again, his head catching on the edge of my entrance with every move.

"Yes! _Please_ , yes!" I beg again, as soon as I finish speaking he presses against me, his head sliding into the perfect place and then just _flowing_ into me, sliding in to the hilt, his whole length inside of me, stretching me in the most _delicious_ way, making me squeak then moan in pleasure at finally feeling him in this most intimate of ways while he gasps as he bottoms out and pauses for a moment as I hold him tight within me.

"You Ok?" He asks, waiting for my nod before pulling back slowly and thrusting into me again, rubbing in all the right places as he starts a slow, deep, thrusting, rhythm inside me, making me gasp in pleasure as he shifts his weight and position slightly.

"Oh! Mmmm..." I gasp and then moan, the feeling of him sliding within me just as perfect as i’d always imagined, wanting nothing more than for this to continue on all night.

"Yeah, Sian... you’re so fuckin' tight!.... Hang on!.... you’re not a virgin are you?" He asks, suddenly going still.

"No! I haven’t been a virgin of any kind for a long, _long_ time, but I’m glad you find my tightness _agreeable_..." I reply with a little sarcasm on the last word.

"Sorry, and it’s more than 'agreeable' you’re perfect!" He apologises as he resumes moving, putting a little more force behind his thrusts than he was before.

As he continues to thrust into me I wrap my legs around his hips and hook my feet around each other while I wrap my arms around his neck, one hand thrust into the back of his beautiful hair while the other holds tight to his shoulder, pulling him down to kiss me as the root of his cock rubs over my clit, rubbing the hood piercing I have against my bundle of nerves hard, which with how excited I was before we even started is getting me close to the edge already.

"Go faster!" I whisper against his lips, just needing a little more stimulation to get me off, I’m lucky as I can orgasm very easily from penetration and once I’ve cum I can keep on cumming pretty much unendingly for as long as my partner lasts.

He speeds up, increasing the force of his thrusts as well, meaning I can feel his head battering at my cervix, combined with the friction over my G-spot and my clit too it’s enough to bring me to my peak.

"Oh! Oh yes! God, _Chris_!" I shout as I cum, squeezing down on his hard length as tight as my body can, Chris pausing in his thrusts at my shout.

"No! keep moving!" I tell him, pulling him in against me with my arms and legs, kissing him with abandon to thank him for my pleasure.

"You like that then?" He gasps out, Smiling at me as I nod at him while panting for breath, he then brings his knees up to either side of my hips making us as close to each other as possible while he rises up on his knees and takes hold of my breasts with his hands, lifting them and weighing them while rubbing his thumbs over the nipples and flicking them occasionally, all the while still thrusting into me slowly and deeply, continuing my pleasure.

"Ohhhh... so _good_..." I moan, tightening my legs around his waist and squeezing down on his cock, my internal muscles rippling along his length, making me shudder in desire for him.

While he continues to thrust into me he leans over me and gives me a kiss before putting his hands on the bed by my shoulders to support himself, changing the angle he’s entering me at, which while still nice isn’t quite as _stimulating_ as the previous position had been, so I use my legs around his waist to pull my hips up to change my position, meaning he enters me the way I liked while still allowing him the added leverage he had been looking for by changing position.

"Ohgodyes! _there_!" I gasp as he rubs over my clit just right with his pelvic bone, giving me perfect stimulation with every slight movement he makes, bringing me rocketing towards my second orgasm of the night.

"That good sweetheart?" He asks as he steps up the force of his thrusts again, making sure I feel how deep inside me he is.

"Oh! Oh yes! Please, _please_ do that again!" I beg in answer, just needing him to press against my clit with his pelvis just a little more, desperately squeezing my thighs around his hips, trying to pull him in tighter to me while my hand claws at his back in frustration.

"Gggrrrr... hell yeah!" He growls as he does exactly as I asked while pushing his back against my clawing hand, making my nails leave even deeper gouges in the flesh of his back, leaving me slightly regretting the razor sharp, pointy, long nails I had done for the weekend as I shred the skin of his back and shoulder.

Just as I open my mouth to apologise he opens his mouth and bites my shoulder just below my neck, missing the bruises around my throat by less than an inch, he bites hard against my flesh while I scratch at his back some more.

As he bites me he rubs against me with his pelvis in just the right way and the two opposing sensations meet in me like a flash of lightening and I cum again with a shout of his name and my nails dug hard into his shoulder unintentionally.

This time he doesn’t stop but keeps on moving as my orgasm washes over me perpetuating my pleasure for over a minute while he slides in and out of me before pulling back from biting me and looking down into my eyes, leaving us both gasping for air as he eventually slows to a stop then leans in to kiss me passionately and thoroughly.

"You seemed to like that" He comments while I catch my breath from being kissed so comprehensively, my eyebrow arching up at him as if to ask 'what gave you that idea?', he sees it and his lips quirk up into the little private smile I like before he leans in and kisses my nose gently.

"Feelin' good?" He asks as he starts to move inside me again, my breath catching on a groan as he rubs me just right inside.

"Wanna change, want to be on top..." I gasp out, his eyes lighting up at my request obviously more than happy to oblige me.

"That’s fine by me, so long as I can lick you after?" He bargains, he’d have a better bargaining position if I didn’t know he wants me to ride him but I’m not adverse to the idea so I smile and answer him "deal!"

He grins down at me and kisses me on the nose again before pulling back all the way out of me, leaving me feeling so empty it makes me feel totally _hollow_ , and moving to the side to lay on his back, arranging the pillows behind his head and shoulders so that he’s comfortable while I sit up and move to kneel next to his hip.

"You Ok with this?" I ask just to be sure as I run my nail around his nipple, getting a shiver in response from him before he answers.

"I’m more than ok with this, c’mere woman, show me what you’ve got!" He challenges, not knowing what he’s letting himself in for as I pinch his nipple with the sharp points of my nails in retaliation for his challenge, showing him I won’t be commanded that easily.

As I get a gasp in reply to my torture I swing my leg over his hips, sitting slightly back onto his thighs so I can check the condom is still secure, once that’s done and I’m satisfied everything is as it should be I knee-walk forward until the length of his cock is along the length of my pussy then I settle my weight onto him, wriggling my hips until he slips between my lips and his head rubs over my clit making me moan, he takes hold of my hips and slowly thrusts along my slit giving me delicious friction over my clit and against my other genital piercings, one ring through each of my inner labia, the sensations making me shiver and shake in reaction.

I realise I need to take control again and slide forward along his cock all the way until his head is at my entrance, I tip my hips slightly and the edge of my opening lifts his cock from on his belly to being in the right place for me to slide down onto it until he’s in me up to the hilt again, my muscles spasming around him in pleasure and my hips wriggling and rocking to make sure he’s in as far as he can go, as soon as I’m comfortable I start to rock backwards and forwards along his length, using my hands on his chest to hold me steady as I rub my clit over his pelvic arch while he uses his hands on my hips to encourage my movements.

"Oh, Yeah! You’re so fuckin' hot! Love how wet and _tight_ you are!" He tells me as he gazes up into my eyes, watching me start to flush as my arousal grows towards another orgasm again, he seems totally enthralled with the picture I make, and I can’t break the eye contact between us because I’m already addicted to seeing him in pleasure while I orgasm, the eye contact just making me even hotter the longer it goes on.

"I love the feel of you inside me, filling me up!" I tell him in return, changing my movements from backwards and forwards to up and down, sliding along his length while I squeeze tight around him until his head is all that’s inside me then sliding back down his length until I meet his pelvis again, hard, he gasps the first time I do it, obviously liking the movement and then moves his hands up onto my breasts and grips them securely while I move, helping me to stay steady and giving him a little control over the speed of my movements.

Once I settle into my rhythm and feel stable I start literally bouncing on him, being guided by his length inside of me, I put my all into my bouncing, tightening down on him as he rubs my swollen G-spot over and over again, the head of his cock prodding me there every time I start a downward thrust against him, I can feel my orgasm beginning to rise inside of me, and I know that as much as I’m enjoying this I’m not going to get there unless I change back to my back and forth rocking, so after I get another low groan from Chris I change the direction of my hips making me grind my clit against his pelvic bone again, another moan of pleasure escaping my lips as my head tips back in pleasure.

"C’mere... wanna kiss you..." He rumbles, and so I lean forward over his chest so my lips can reach his, kissing him passionately while his hands run up and down my back and my sides, before long one slides through my hair and holds my head where he wants it while the other settles in the middle of my spine, his fingers stroking in small circles to relax me.

While I do this my hips keep moving, sliding in that backwards and forwards motion that means my clit is being crushed between my pelvis and his, every rub over it sending me higher and higher towards the peak of my climax.

Eventually Chris pauses in his kisses and asks me "do you wanna sit back up?" To which I nod and gasp out a quiet "yes..., _please_..." begging to be able to perform the full thrusts that will help get me off, he smiles up at me and pulls his hand free of my hair, using his now free hand to stroke my shoulder making me notice how much I’m sweating now, we both are, the room has gotten so hot, and he helps me to rise back up onto my knees.

Once I’m upright again Chris takes hold of my breasts and strokes the nipples while I start my backwards and forwards movements over his length and pelvis, grinding my clit down against his pelvic bone while I grab his arms at the biceps, holding on tight and pulling against them so that I get even more pressure and friction during my slides over him.

As I move I begin to pant, my breathing getting harsher the closer I get to my orgasm, my whole body feels like fairy lights and sparklers are going off all over my skin, sparking and shining in pleasure, and inside it feels like a tornado, everything swirling and pressing outwards, making me feel like I’m going to explode, but with a silent, calm place in the centre that I know is the moment of tipping over the edge into orgasm, and I’m trying desperately to reach it, to have that silent moment and share it with Chris who already means so much to me.

I realise as I think this that I’ve closed my eyes again, they keep slipping closed as I’m climbing higher in pleasure even though I want them to stay open so I can see Chris, so I open my eyes and stare down at him, looking into his eyes as he raises his hips and pelvis so that it’s easier to rub against him, my panting has become irregular gasps and I’m very nearly there as he bucks up under me at exactly the right moment to slam my piercing into my clit and then grind it over his pelvic arch, sending me over the edge with a full-fledged scream of his name " _CHRIS_!!!"

"That good? That how you like it darlin'?, my girl, always so gorgeous!" He asks as I stretch above him, my back arched and my breasts forced against the palms of his hands while my head tips back and my hair trails over his balls, tickling him if the twitch he gives is anything to go by, my gasps coming too quickly to allow me to answer straight away as I shudder and shake through the after-shocks of my orgasm, clenching down all the while on his hard length still buried inside me.

Eventually I pull myself up straight again using his arms to pull against, and tip my head forward leaving my hair falling all around me in a blue cascade as I try to control my breathing.

"Are you okay?" Chris asks me as he pushes some hair behind my ear so that he can see my face properly while I pant some more.

I smile at him as I pant and nod, tears in my eyes at the release of tension caused by my orgasm, but it’s something I don’t want to have to explain about right now, however he doesn’t mention it, so I’m thankful for that as he hooks his hand behind my neck and gently pulls me down over his chest and kisses me, telegraphing the move so I can stop him if I want to, but why would I want to?

I lay over his chest being kissed for quite a while, after some time Chris starts to gently thrust into me, just a little, our bodies sliding against each other due to how much we’re both sweating, so I push myself up a bit, using his chest to push against, and ask him "you Ok there? Is there something in particular you’d like?"

"Well I was thinkin' about layin' you down on this bed and eatin' you out if that’s ok with you?" He answers with a cheeky grin, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

"That’s fine by me, but don’t be surprised or disappointed if you can’t get me off that way, I usually don’t cum from it... sorry" I explain before adding "and that _doesn’t_ make it a challenge you have to beat!" Smiling down at him softly until he pulls me back down to his chest and slowly rolls us across the bed until I’m laid on my back with him holding his weight up above me on his elbows, his length still snug inside me.

He’s smiling down into my eyes but I can see the wheels working behind his eyes, he’s either worried about something or he’s thinking something over and since not knowing is making me worry I come out and ask him "what’s wrong?"

"Nothin'... it’s just... if you’re not gonna enjoy it then there’s no point to us doin' it..." he starts, obviously gearing up to say more so I interrupt him before he gets going.

"No! That’s not what I said, I do get enjoyment out of it but it rarely gets me all the way off, now that could be because of me and the way my body reacts to it or it could be my choice in lovers, they might be in too much of a hurry to do it right or maybe they’re just _bad_ at it, I dunno, but I’m more than happy for you to give it a try, you never know what might happen!" I say as I cup his cheek with my hand, stroking his cheekbone with my thumb as I smile back up at him and stroke his chest with my other hand in an effort to comfort him.

"You’re sure you want this? We don’t have to..." he asks sounding slightly unsure of himself, so I squeeze down onto him before answering.

"I’m sure, now get down there and _eat_!" I respond, pushing down on his shoulders lightly to encourage him to move down between my legs.

"Yes _Lady_!" He replies jokingly, pecking a kiss onto my lips before slowly pulling out of me, making me release my legs from around his hips and putting my feet flat on the bed with my knees bent while he’s sliding down my body until his chest is on the bed and his face is just above my mound, he looks up at me and grins and the only thing I can think of is 'oh my god it’s the Big Bad Wolf!', as I’m thinking this he winks at me and lowers his head, kissing my mound sweetly.

After the kiss Chris slides down lower and licks along the parting of my lips, the tip of his tongue just stroking over the head of my clit making me shudder in excitement, now that he’s got a good view of my piercings he takes one finger and rocks each of them back and forth a few times each, letting me know he’s seen them and that he wants to stimulate them.

After returning to my hood piercing and gently pulling on it a few times to see my response he eventually takes his hand away and licks my hood piercing, hooking his tongue under my hood and pressing against my already hyper-sensitive clit making me gasp in reaction before sealing his lips around it and sucking gently, making me squirm and fist the bedsheets in pleasure until he nips it with his teeth leading me to shout " _Chris_!".

After my shout he looks up at me with a raised eyebrow obviously asking me if I was ok so I give a 'I’m fine carry on' gesture and he dips his head to me again, this time he moves lower, flickering his tongue over each of my labia rings separately and then both at the same time (they’re next to each other when my inner lips are together), before pushing in between them and licking a slow, teasing strip from the back of my entrance to my clit, making me moan loudly and move my hands to his head, pushing through his hair until I have two good handfuls I can use to move his head however I may want it.

Chris then kisses my clit again before returning to my entrance, licking all around the edge with the tip of his tongue then thrusting it up into me, just a little at first, licking the inside of my channel, collecting my cum from my walls so that he can taste me for the first time, and he must like the taste because he hums in pleasure between laps at me, each one slowly getting deeper inside me until he’s licking at my G-spot, making me let out a quiet squeal as I hold his face tight against me as I cum all over his face.

When I finally let go of his hair he raises his head and says "I thought you didn’t get off on this?" Looking rather smug with himself.

"I usually don’t, obviously I’ve been sleeping with the wrong guys... until now... does that make you Mr Right?" I answer, his face looking shocked for a moment when I ask him that but then returning to the smug look of a man who is way too pleased with himself.

"Do you want me to carry on?" He asks, using his thumb to rub gently over my clit making me moan which just makes his smug grin grow across his face.

"If you want to you can, or you can be back inside me, maybe with me on my hands and knees?" I say giving him options, but rather than tell me what he has planned he just ducks his head down again and moves his thumb off my clit so that he can suck strongly on it, making me moan and grab handfuls of hair again, not pulling just gripping tightly to show my pleasure, quickly he changes from sucking to nibbling and nipping at my clit, the sensations making me pant as he switches back to sucking again and then sliding two fingers inside of me to rub at my G-spot, giving me amazing stimulation in all the right spots, I can feel another orgasm starting to build and I know this is going to be a big one, each time Chris sucks on my clit it pulls on something inside of me that just makes the feeling grow bigger and bigger and his fingers rubbing me like crazy, my G-spot being so over-sensitive it’s bringing me right to the edge, and then suddenly Chris nips my clit hard with his teeth, making my hips lift high off the bed and press against his face even more, sending me flying out over the edge and making me scream as I completely cover his lower face in my cum while grinding against his face.

When I’ve calmed down, laid flat again and let go of his hair Chris crawls up along my lax body and holds himself up over me, still looking far too pleased with himself and smug about getting me off.

"Is it ok if I kiss you?" He asks, which I find to be a rather odd question considering what we’re in the middle of, but who am I to judge?

"Of course it is, why wouldn’t it be?" I answer, pulling him down on top of me and kissing him like it’s the end of the world, my tongue quickly working its way into his mouth to show him just how Ok with me it is.

"Some women don’t like bein' kissed while you taste of them, that’s why I asked" He replies when our kiss finally breaks, his eyes looking at me brightly while he smiles softly at me.

"Like guys who won’t kiss you after you’ve given them a blow job? when they’ve insisted you swallow, like it’s ok for you to have to taste it but they’re not going to, it’s such a double standard" I mini rant in comparison/agreement before adding "but thank you for asking, for future reference it’s always ok to kiss me, so long as what you taste of isn’t someone else but us" I tell him getting what sounds like a positive murmur against my neck as he leans in to kiss and lick along my shoulder and very carefully my neck.

Chris raises his ass up and gets onto his knees between my thighs and I realise he might be about to enter me, so for safety’s sake I reach down and make sure he’s still fully hard and that the condom is still on properly, giving him a few firm strokes to stimulate him and make him feel good, he moans against my neck, where he was just nibbling below my ear, in response, obviously liking the attention.

"Do you mind? If I have you on your knees? I’d like that darlin'" he asks me, stroking down my sides and kissing along my jaw until his hands end up holding my breasts and playing with my nipples while he kisses me breathless again.

"Of course you can, i’d love that, lift up and I’ll turn over for you..." I reply to him, reaching down and grabbing his ass with one hand and the back of his waist with the other, my nails digging in as his hardness rubs between my lips and over my hypersensitive clit making me groan.

"Let go then" he requests, me letting go instantly so he can pull back up onto his knees and let me turn myself over on the bed and get onto my hands and knees until he can see the length of my back for the first time.

"Nice tattoos, one day I’ll have to kiss and lick all of them to show you how much I like them.." he tells me, stroking down my spine and back up my ribs until his hands rest on my shoulders, then scratches gently down each side of my spine with his short nails making me shudder in reaction.

"You ready?" He asks, his hands resting on my hips and his head resting against my entrance, gently nudging backwards and forwards against my muscles, just letting me know gently that he wants in.

"Yes, please!" I beg as I curve my spine and wriggle slightly while pushing back against his head making him slide in between my lips even before he pushes forwards, which he wastes no time doing, taking a long, slow, wet, slide into me until he’s resting against my ass, grinding himself against me as much as he can.

"Ooohhhh... yes! Just like that!" I moan as he grinds against me, the feeling of him so deep inside me making me feel so full and right that it’s perfect, as he pulls back and thrusts into me again, just as deep, with a long, slow, slide again I can’t help the deep groan that comes out of me as I tighten down, making me the tightest I’ve been tonight, which makes him moan too even as he continues to thrust into me slowly but firmly.

He continues on at that slow firm pace for a while, his body sweating and becoming slick against my sweat soaked back, letting out the occasional moan as I get tighter and tighter as my pleasure builds again, after a short while Chris starts to speed up his thrusts, making him hammer into me as he gets more and more excited, and the faster and harder he pounds into me the tighter I get, meaning he gets even more stimulation, once he’s going full force against me I’m moaning continuously with little squeaks as he hits his deepest thrusts, and he’s grunting with the effort, his hands clamped around my hips squeezing and pulling me towards him on every thrust, holding me so tightly I know I’m going to be bruised when he lets go but loving every moment of it, our bodies sliding against each other like the oiled parts of a well working machine.

Unexpectedly Chris pulls me up from on my elbows while he’s grinding against me trying to catch his breath, he pulls me up so I’m just on my knees and holds me with my sweat soaked back against his heaving slick chest, he does this by holding my breasts and playing with my nipples as he holds me steady against him and between pants kisses my shoulder and very gently my neck, trying to avoid the bruises, before speaking softly into my ear while he grinds against my ass with his length still deep inside me.

"I’m getting close, darlin'... you ready to finish?" He asks softly straight into my ear and I know he’ll hold back if I ask him to, or he’ll at least try to, but I want him to have his pleasure too and I’ve had plenty, so I reply.

"Yes! But can we lay down again? I want to see you as you cum, please?" I ask equally softly, hoping he doesn’t mind but it’s important for me to see him reach his peak, I hope he understands.

"That’s fine by me darlin', here let me just..." he answers, taking one last, deep hard thrust into me in this position before pulling back and withdrawing from inside me, letting go of my breasts and allowing me to move away from him and lay down on my back, my knees bent and parted ready for him to come join me.

He smiles down at me through wet, sweat tangled hair, slowly fisting his cock and licking his lips, looking over my body with his eyes half-lidded, whether from tiredness or pleasure I don’t know, but enjoying the look either way, he moves over to between my knees and lays down over me, blanketing me with his body before kissing me hard and passionately, quickly leaving me breathless.

As soon as our kiss ends he fits his body to mine and slides into me again, my arm snaking around his scratched up shoulders and again that feeling of fullness makes me sigh in appreciation of how perfect it feels, he’s quick to start thrusting into me, going straight to a fast pace that tells me how close he is to cumming, he moans against my ear, his lips travelling over my neck, shoulder, jaw and lips, showing me affection and appreciation as his hips hammer against me.

Eventually I give in to my instincts and wrap my legs around his hips again, once they’re secured one of his hands comes to play with my nipple as he nibbles my neck gently and carefully while he continues to thrust, but he starts to whine in dissatisfaction, obviously not quite getting the stimulation he wants, so he pulls his knees up to either side of my hips again and pushes up so he kneels above me.

His hands move to my hips but he notices the bruises there and moves them back to my breasts, holding onto them firmly he starts to thrust into me as hard and fast as he can, his breaths panting out of him as his chest and face which are pouring and dripping with sweat start to go red as he nears his finish.

As he gets closer to his orgasm he suddenly lets go of one of my breasts, sliding his hand down my sweat-slicked stomach until he can rest his hand flat on my mound and he can slide his thumb down between us and over my clit, his pelvis has been rubbing my clit anyway as well as the pleasure I’m getting from his cock against my G-spot, but this is a much more focused feeling, quickly bringing me close to the edge, but I don’t want to cum again without him cumming with me so I take hold of his wrist.

"Don’t wanna without you!" I pant out, letting him know I’m close by my words as well as by how tight I’m squeezing him, but he just smiles down at me.

"I’m just waitin' for you darlin'" he pants out through his smile, then I realise the signs of strain around his eyes and let go of his wrist saying "let’s get there then!"

He immediately starts to rub my clit in earnest, catching my hood ring and pressing it between his thumb and my clit, giving me even more pressure in just the right place as he rubs, my breath starts to come in hitching gasps and I’m right on the edge where I know his cock is enough to push me over the edge, so I pull his hand away from me and grind down on his length inside me and his pelvis against me crying out "there! Yes, yes, yes! Oh god! _NOW_!" As I cum squeezing around his cock as tightly as my body can, I feel him twitch and jerk within me as he starts to cum, making me look up into his face as he gazes down at me through sweat dripping hair with pure affection in his eyes, although he’s biting his lip so hard I’m worried he’ll bite through it, the sight of his eyes though is enough to push me over the edge again making me dig my nails harshly into his shoulders as I let out a wordless scream as I cum again, squeezing back down where I had started to loosen my grip on him, making him grunt and his eyes to roll back in his head as it tips back when his spine curves backwards and locks as he finishes cumming.

After about half a minute of us both panting and staying in the same position while our bodies calm down Chris’s back finally relaxes and he leans back down onto me and kisses me gently before pulling back and speaking.

"Hi, you okay down there?" He asks still looking at me with passion and affection.

"Hey, I’m good, and as good as you feel inside of me you need to move..." I tell him, wanting him to stay inside me longer but needing him to pull back out because of the condom.

"Uh, Sorry, are you okay though?" He asks as he pulls himself into a kneeling position again.

"Seriously I’m perfect, I can honestly say I’ve never felt better!" I reply as my panting finally slows down to the occasional gasp amongst quick breaths and I unwrap my legs from around his hips, letting my feet rest flat on the bed again.

"That’s goo... oh _shit_!" He starts out before interrupting himself with his exclamation, making me wonder what’s wrong.

"What’s wrong?" I ask, I know I bleed sometimes after sex because of the blood thinners I’m on but I’m hoping it’s not that, I don’t want him to be scared of being with me again because of it.

"Don’t freak out ok? But I’ve lost the condom, it must have slipped off before we finished..." he tells me, I take a deep breath and let my mind go to the calm place that I let deal with emergencies before replying.

"It’s ok, but you’re going to have to pull it out of me with your fingers, mine won’t reach, okay?" I tell him hoping he’s not going to be squeamish about it like some guys are.

"No problem, Erm... is it ok for me to just..." he answers, obviously a little uncomfortable with the wording of how to do it but wanting to check he’s ok to start trying to find it.

"Yeah go ahead, it’s okay" I reply, trying to relax my still hypersensitive channel while he gently pushes two fingers into me.

I feel him feeling around inside me for a little bit then he lets out a gusting breath and pulls his fingers slowly out of me and I can feel the condom following them out of me until I feel the end of it slip free and sway against my outer lips.

"Got it, give me just a second to get rid and clean up okay?" He asks, waiting for my nod before moving off the bed and heading into the bathroom, I hear water run and less than a minute later he comes back with a cloth saying "is it ok for me to clean you up since I made a mess?" Which gets a shy nod in reply, seconds later he’s cleaned me up and disappeared into the bathroom again, once he comes out he leans over me to kiss me and says "shall we get under these covers and settle down to talk a bit?"

"That would be nice, but I’ve gotta pee first, if that’s ok?" I answer, not wanting to have to go to the loo but my bladder insisting on it after the amount of coke I’ve drunk today.

"Of course it’s ok, go ahead, I’ll be waitin' for you" He tells me, holding out a hand to help me up off the bed like a gentleman, me taking his hand when I find my legs are rather wobbly, then he pulls me into his arms for a hug and says "thank you, that was... _great_ , I hope you’ll spend the weekend with me, if that’s ok?"

"I’d love to, and I think it was _very_ awesome too, I’m hoping we get the chance to enjoy each other a lot over the weekend, in every way, I’ll be two minutes and then we can talk Ok?" I say, knowing 'great' wasn’t the word he’d wanted to use but not pushing him, figuring he’ll tell me when he’s ready if he wants me to know.


	7. Talking and tomorrow...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and sian talk about themselves before falling asleep and then face each other the morning after, will either of them regret the decisions of the night before?

I wander off to the bathroom and do what needs doing and then come back out into a room lit only by one bedside lamp.

"Hi!" I say as I come to stand by the side of the bed, he looks up at me from his phone and I see he’s got his glasses on as he smiles at me in welcome, the combination of that smile with his glasses enough to make my knees shaky again.

"Get in, I was just checkin' my emails" he tells me as he puts his phone down on the far bedside table and lifts the covers for me, I smile down at him as I slide in between the sheets, Chris quick to pull me towards him so I can rest my head comfortably on his shoulder.

"So tell me the basics about yourself, I need to know more about you..." he asks, gently pushing my now freed hair behind my ear so he can kiss me softly before I answer him.

"Well... I’m five years younger than you, have no family, have a couple of health issues _but_ they’re under control, no kids, no ex husbands, rent a small flat for me and smoggie, been a fan of yours since the first episode of Angel, what else... like dogs as well as cats, allergic to chillies in any way, shape or form, don’t really get out much but I don’t mind, I love movies and books, I can read a thousand page book in twelve to sixteen hours depending on how small the font is.... err... what else would you like to know?" I reel off knowing it must be an overwhelming info dump, but he _asked_.

" _Wow_! Tell me about the health problems" he asks, his fingers trailing up and down my arm as he holds me.

"Ok, well I have a clotting disorder called factor five Leiden, it means I’ve got sticky blood that likes to turn to jam in my veins so I’m on high doses of blood thinners, _that’s_ why I bruise so easily, when I had my first major clot it broke apart and travelled to my lungs causing two pulmonary embolisms, one in each lung, it technically killed me but they brought me back, so my lungs don’t work quite as well as they should but I get by, the rest isn’t really important, that’s the main thing to worry about because if I’m in an accident or I’m wounded then my blood won’t clot and I’ll bleed to death really quickly, but it’s nothing to worry about except in those circumstances" I tell him, hating that he picked that to ask about first.

"That’s awful, I’m glad you’re mostly ok now, it would have been terrible if we’d never met" he says making me blush a little that he thinks meeting me was so important.

"So how come you’ve got no family? If you don’t mind me askin'?" He asks softly, obviously realising this is most likely a painful subject.

"My parents were both gone by the time I turned twenty one, the rest of my so-called ' _family'_ hate me for being different, nothing I ever do is right or good enough, so I’m alone in the world, just me and smoggie" I tell him quickly, wanting the subject over and done with, he seems to realise this and just makes a brief comment.

"That’s _disgustin_ ', they don’t deserve such a lovin', unique member of their family, I’m sorry" he says, pulling me tighter against his side with one arm and tipping my head up with the other hand so that he can kiss me slowly and passionately.

"It’s ok, I’ve had a long time to get used to it, but thank you for the kind words... and the kiss..." I whisper after our lips part, still looking into each other’s eyes and feeling the heat between us.

"Tell me stuff about you, things about Chris rather than Christian Kane" I ask, wanting to know more about the real man not the 'on' persona he shows to his fans.

"There’s not a lot to tell, I’m pretty honest about myself with what I let the fans know, I just keep the rest private, things like my life before I became successful, my schoolin' and what I do as hobbies that don’t involve guitars, drinkin' and women,... present company excepted" he says, his face going red as he realises he just implied that randomly sleeping with women was just a hobby to him.

"I didn’t mean that _you_..." he starts, tripping over his own words to try to make sure I’m not offended by his slip of the tongue.

"It’s ok, I know what you meant, you’re well known for liking lots of different women, it’s _not_ an issue" I tell him letting him know I’m not judging him or expecting more from him than he wants to give, I went into this with my eyes _VERY_ wide open.

Just as I finish speaking Chris let’s out a jaw-cracking yawn, covering his mouth with his free hand, he looks at me over his fingers with wide eyes "Well if I’m _boring_ you..." I say jokingly knowing he couldn’t help it and he most likely has some jet lag.

"No! I’m just kinda tired, it’s been a long day and I’ve had quite a bit to drink and... well let’s just say you wore me out?" He says, obviously not picking up on my slight sarcasm and making me feel a little bad.

"It’s ok! I know, I was only joking! But if you’re that tired you should’ve just said, turn out the light and we’ll get some sleep, yeah? I’ll still be here in the morning... unless you don’t want me to be?" I explain, giving him the option of me slipping out while he’s asleep if that’s what he’d prefer.

"No! I want you here in the mornin', _please_ don’t leave, I want to wake up with you in my arms..." he tells me, again pulling me tight against himself and kissing me senseless, his hand pulling my hip so that our bodies are tight against each other, and although I feel his dick valiantly twitch and try to rise against my naked body, I know we’ve expended our energy for the night.

"Let’s sleep then..." I say, waiting for him to reach out and turn the light out before snuggling in against his side and getting comfortable, kissing the side of his chest I say "goodnight baby, see you in the morning" feeling his hand wrapped around my shoulder squeeze as he whispers "goodnight darlin'" and we both quickly fall asleep, exhausted.

****************************************

I wake up in the morning to the feeling of fingernails slowly trailing along the length of my bicep, from shoulder to elbow and back again and I smile before opening my eyes, knowing who it is and remembering the night before thanks to the slight ache in my lower areas.

"Mornin' _darlin_ ', did you sleep ok?" Chris asks as I open my eyes and look up at him smiling, not able to believe that I’m waking up in the arms of _this_ man, a man who’s got me through so much without even knowing it.

"Mornin' baby, I slept better than I have in _years_ , you must have a magic touch,... god knows it felt like you did last night!" I tell him smirking before he leans down to kiss me without a thought to our morning breath.

As he kisses me Chris runs his free hand across his stomach and onto my hip, pulling me closer to him as he insinuates his tongue into my mouth, then letting his hand roam up my body until he’s stroking and caressing my breast, tweaking at my nipple and flicking his thumbnail over it’s tip.

I decide I’m not going to let him have all the fun and run my hand down from on his chest over his stomach and down to his patch of thick, very curly, pubic hair, running my fingers through it before taking hold of his already erect cock and stroking its full length, gently yet firmly.

"Ah! So good!" He gasps as he breaks our kiss rolling up onto his hip and shoulder so our fronts are pressed together tightly, his erection rubbing against my lower stomach while he grabs my ass and kisses me again, even more passionately than before, in return I take hold of his testicles and stroke and squeeze them ever so gently, wanting to turn him on more, not hurt him.

After a while we have to break apart because neither of us can breathe, so we lay with our foreheads against each other and look into each other’s eyes while panting and smiling.

"You up for some mornin' sex or do you just want to shower?" He asks even as I still caress his balls and he has hold of my ass.

"Morning sex is very liked, or we could have morning sex in the shower if you prefer?" I suggest, not caring where we’re together so long as we _are_ together again.

"While shower sex is fun I think I’m maybe still a little too jet lagged to do it justice, next time okay?" He suggests, which I’m more than happy to agree with as it means I can stay where I am and not have to worry about my hair being wet all day.

"Sure, what time is it?" I ask, knowing that the others want to go sightseeing today and so wanting to know we have time to finish anything we start.

"It’s just after eight, I know you haven’t had much sleep but if I wanted to talk you into this then I wanted to make sure we’d have enough time before we go to get your stuff from your hotel" Chris explains making me pull my head back and look at him in shock.

"Wait, _what_? What do you mean go get my stuff?" I ask, completely shocked by his words and wondering what’s going through his mind, the surprise making me move my hand from his balls back to his chest to rest on his pec.

"I asked you to spend the weekend with me, why should you pay for a hotel you’re not goin' to use? I’m sorry if I overstepped, I just wanted you to save the money, sorry" he explains, his hand sliding up from my ass to my waist where it rests gently, I remember him asking me to stay with him the weekend and it does make more sense not to pay for a room I’m not using, I just hadn’t really taken him seriously, I mean why _me_? But I realise that he thinks I’m mad at him so I do my best to alleviate the misconception.

"Chris, I’m sorry if I sounded mad, I was just surprised, but if you’re sure you want me here for the full weekend then i’d be happy to go get my stuff, but only if you’re sure, okay?" I say, having to bite my tongue to stop me from adding a phrase on that I know wouldn’t be welcome.

"I’m _sure_ , don’t want you to leave my side, when do you have to go home?" He asks, the question putting a pin through the feeling of elation his answer had initially given me.

"Smoggie is with a friend, as such I can go home when I feel like it, I’m a writer so I can work anywhere so long as I have my laptop or tablet with me and I don’t have a deadline anytime soon so it’s all good, why?" I ask, wondering why he wants to know.

"Would you like to stay with me for the whole ten gigs? I meant it when I said I don’t want you to leave my side" he explains, blowing me away with his offer and what he might mean by his words.

"Are you really sure about that? Two whole weeks together? You don’t have to do this..." I ask him, just not being able to believe that he’s thought this through properly, being sure someone else will take his fancy before the two weeks are up, after all I’m nothing special.

"I’m really sure, the whole two weeks together, and I know I don’t have to do it, I’m askin' because I _want_ to spend the time with you, I... _like_ you a lot and I want to spend time with you and get to know you better, if at any time you’re not happy or you don’t want to be around me anymore I’ll get you a ticket home, no arguments, promise, okay?" He tells me, looking down into my eyes with quiet intensity, before kissing me slowly and gently, quickly building in passion before pulling me tight against himself again.

"Okay, I’m... speechless... I don’t know what to say to you..." I reply when our kiss breaks, feeling it’s not really enough with all he said but I don’t know where I would start coming up with a reply for him, but he smirks slightly and mutters "a writer who’s speechless" and chuckles deep in his chest where I feel the vibrations from where I’m still pressed up against him and I pout slightly at him and he smiles before resuming kissing me with passion.

As he kisses me his hand again sneaks to my breast to stroke and play, so I mirror his actions, stroking the hair on his chest, caressing his chest and playing with his nipple gently, after a while he begins to rub his dick against my stomach again, leaving a thick smear of precum just under my navel, making me move my hand down to stroke over his neglected hard-on, making sure he’s at full hardness and that he’s feeling good.

"Can I touch you?" Chris pants as he separates our lips, our faces still so close together that I feel the words against my lips, I look into his eyes and see the passion there, and something else, something I’m determined I’m not going to try to put a name to, not yet, maybe not _ever_.

"Yes" I whisper against his lips, lifting my top leg and resting it on top of his leg, my knee on his hip giving him plenty of room to access my most private areas as he presses his lips to mine again, my moan allowing his tongue entrance to my mouth making our kiss even deeper.


	8. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Sian spend some time alone together before going to collect her things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lovely message asking me to carry on the story so here’s the next chapter, believe me when I tell you that leaving comments and kudos really does help us to write more/faster, it inspires us to know other people are invested in the story!
> 
> I really hope y'all keep letting me know what you think, good or bad, although try to be kind if it’s bad please!
> 
> Enjoy and I’ll post again soon(ish)

He slides his hand down the side of my stomach, making me twitch and giggle as it’s the one place I’m ticklish, and even then only when I’m horny, then cups my mound with his hand, I can feel the strength in that hand even though he’s touching me so very gently, the controlled strength is very arousing, he slowly slides his middle finger in between my outer lips and strokes feather lightly over the piercings through my inner lips, his finger travels all the way along the lips until he reaches my clit, which he softly circles before brushing over the already highly sensitive bundle of nerves making me moan into his mouth again while his tongue licks at mine, enticing it to come play while he continues to circle my clit slowly.

As I start to relax into his touch Chris moves his mouth from my lips, kissing along my jaw and up and down my neck, nibbling under my ear and nipping at my shoulder and collarbone, the sensations making my nerves light up and amplifying the feeling of his touch around my clit and along my lips as he slowly circles my clit then runs his fingertips down one inner lip and up the other before circling my clit again, making me moan in pleasure.

Just as his lips find mine again he rubs directly over my clit with those three calloused fingers, making me gasp in pleasure, allowing his tongue to intrude into my mouth again, as he kisses me passionately he slides his three fingers down my sex and slides all three straight into me, finding me both very wet for him and still lubricated by his cum from the night before, meaning he has no problem sliding them in and rubbing at my G-spot gently as his thumb takes over rubbing my clit.

I realise as he’s doing this that I’ve been neglecting his dick as I was distracted by my own pleasure and squeeze around the head of his hard cock making him gasp and break our kiss.

"Chris, this is nice but i’d rather be riding you..." I tell him as I rest my forehead against his before giving him a quick kiss and a stroke of his length, just the once, to gain his attention.

"You’re sure you don’t want more of this first?" He checks, obviously thinking I’m making this request to make him happy because he’s ready to go, forgetting what i’d told him last night about foreplay.

"Chris is your memory that bad? I told you I don’t _need_ foreplay,... you’re going to laugh about this but here’s why... I’m an actual dictionary definition of a nymphomaniac, I’m _always_ excited sexually, I don’t need to be played with to get me aroused, I’m _always_ wet, a kiss is always enough to get me to the point of totally ready to go, so long as I’m attracted to the person kissing me, so you don’t need to play with me, you can if you want but to me it’s almost a torture rather than a tease because I’m already way past that point and ready for the next part, so now I’ve babbled out my secret will you say something so I’ll stop talking?" I confess to him, not having any idea how he’s going to take this news but hoping it doesn’t put him off.

"Sian... you’re serious? I knew you were perfect! I have an exceptionally high sex drive, I go for a long time and can go quite a few times a day, most women aren’t interested in havin' sex as much as I need it, which causes problems in my relationships, a quick kiss from someone I find attractive is enough to get me to full hardness and leakin', I think maybe we're perfect for each other! And you have absolutely nothin' to be ashamed or worried about, I think it makes you sexy as all hell that just a kiss is enough to have you wet and ready for me!" He tells me, leaving me wide eyed and with my mouth open until he kisses me passionately and rubs my G-spot to remind me his fingers are still inside me, making me clench down on him tightly as I caress his hardness that still rests in my hand.

"So now we’ve both told each other our secrets what do we do now?" I gasp out, breathless from both his kisses and caresses.

"Now we ma.... have sex, since we’re both ready for it, if that’s ok with you?" He answers, changing his answer mid-word but getting his point across easily.

"That would be perfect, come here!" I tell him, not pointing out his moment of hesitation deciding anything like that I’ll just ignore and he can tell me when he’s ready, _if_ he ever is.

Chris pulls his hand free from inside me and takes hold of my hip as he rolls me onto my back, making sure I’m comfortable, it forces me to let go of his shaft but I don’t mind since he’ll be inside me soon, as he moves to lay over me I wrap my arms around his shoulders and my legs around his hips, reaching up to kiss his lips as he settles over me and wraps his clean hand in my curls, the other stroking my shoulder as he lowers down to rest over me, his cock coming to rest against my opening like we fit together like puzzle pieces, gently he nudges between my lips until he can tell he’s in exactly the right place before pushing in and sliding his full length inside me in one perfect move.

"Ooohhhhh! Feels so _good_! I swear you’re bigger than you were last night!" I tell him after letting out a deep groan of satisfaction, squeezing around him and feeling my muscles ache in that perfect way they do when you’re having sex the morning after a good session the night before, but there’s something nipping at the back of my mind, I’m just not sure what.

"You feel tighter too, and wetter..." he tells me, his hips moving in an easy, gentle rhythm with a motion like a figure eight making him grind against my clit and lips as he moves.

"I want you to kiss me and just... well, just fuck as if you’re only interested in your own pleasure, we don’t have that much time and I promise I’ll get off, no way I couldn’t with you inside me..." I request, just wanting him to take his fill from me while I get off on him doing so, wishing I could let him fill me with his cum, just as I finish thinking that I realise what was bothering me, we hadn’t remembered to use a condom!

"Chris, _stop_! We forgot to use a condom! You’ve gotta stop!" I say in a panicky voice, Chris immediately going still before he replies while resting inside of me.

"After last night does it really matter? I already came inside you, it’s all the same now" He answers, shocking me that he takes the idea of potential pregnancy so lightly.

" _Yes_ it matters! The more you cum in me the higher the chance I might, despite my pill, fall pregnant, and I have no intention of being a single parent!" I tell him just a little angrily, pushing at his shoulders to get him to move and pull out of me.

"But won’t the Plan B take care of that either way?" He asks confusedly, obviously not seeing the problem.

"Plan B?... oh! You mean the morning after pill? I can’t take that, it contains a hormone that makes your blood clot, it’s not safe for me to use it unless I want to die of a blood clot again, and I really don’t" I explain to him, making sure he understands that I’m not just being a bitch for the sake of it.

"I didn’t know, I just assumed you’d take it and everythin' would be fine, I didn’t know you couldn’t take it, sorry" he apologises, he looks so sweet and apologetic I can’t be even the tiniest bit mad at him and a traitorous part of me whispers 'would having this man’s child be such a bad thing?' But i squash the voice instantly, I have zero wish to be a single mother and I _know_ that’s how i’d end up if I got pregnant by Chris.

"It’s ok, like you said you didn’t know, now come here and kiss me" I tell him wrapping my arms around his shoulders again and pulling him down into a kiss, his hips starting to move his length inside of me again almost instantly... and I just can’t make myself make him stop, like he said the risk has already been taken, we can do this like this just the once, or at least that’s what I tell myself.

As he kisses me I tighten my legs around him, tilting my hips so he’s rubbing over my clit harder, hoping he’ll follow my previous instructions and go for the fast and hard rather than try to go slow, as much as i’d love to take our time the one time we’ll be together bare we just don’t have time, it’s such a shame, but that thought is quickly driven out of my mind as he starts a punishing pace, slamming into me like a man possessed.

I quickly reach the edge of my orgasm, balancing on the very edge but not able to tip over, I break our kiss, needing both to breathe and to beg.

"Please, Chris please, I _need_..." I manage to get out before he lifts me up and onto his lap so he’s kneeled while I sit on him with my legs wrapped around his waist, him thrusting up into me at an amazing speed while I rock backwards and forwards along his length, my clit rubbing at the root of his cock hard, making me finally tip over the edge with a whisper of his name into his neck as I clench down on him, his continuing movements bringing me off a second time within a minute.

"Oh, Chris! I lo... love the way you feel!" I tell him breathlessly, just stopping myself from making a huge mistake, and start kissing his neck and his ear gently while he continues pounding into me before nipping his ear with my teeth, maybe a little too harshly, as he pulls back from me with a growl and his famous scowl for a moment before kissing me harshly as he slams me back down on the bed and continues on at his amazing pace on top of me.

"Oh god! Oh Chris yes!" I shout as he stops to grind against me, rubbing my clit hard with his pelvis and bringing me close to to my third orgasm of the morning, he resumes his thrusting as soon as I gasp in pleasure, obviously having learned my sounds of pleasure already and using the knowledge to make sure I’m getting the most out of ourcloseness.

While I gasp and pant Chris continues to thrust into me hard and fast, kissing me and licking and kissing my jaw, ear, shoulder and neck sending me higher and higher in my pleasure spiral, until he growls in my ear.

"Do you want me to pull out?" He asks, making me confused for a moment, after all wasn’t it a bit late to be worrying about that now? Then I realise what he’s asking me and I suddenly blush, the heat rising in my face quickly.

"No, don’t! If it’s just this once I want it to be perfect, don’t pull out" I answer quietly, tightening my arms around his shoulders and kissing his neck softly, unbelievably he actually speeds up and hammers at me harder, making my hips rise off the bed until they’re pushing up against his tightly, my nails digging into his back making him gasp as I catch the scabs from the night before, his movements bringing me right to the edge as he wordlessly growls against my bruised neck and his thrusts become erratic, his fourth erratic thrust rubbing me perfectly and sending me spiralling away into my orgasm, making me bite his neck as I feel him twitch inside of me and fill me.

We lay there sweaty and breathing hard for a few minutes, the only move either of us makes is when I lower my hips to the bed and unwrap my legs from around him and put my feet on the bed to make myself comfortable and let myself relax, finding that I like to rest with his weight on top of me, not feeling trapped or crushed in the slightest.

Eventually Chris lifts his head after kissing me on the neck and looks down into my face, he smiles at me all slow and satisfied before kissing me gently on the lips.

"Thank you darlin' that was _amazin_ '" he tells me, the drawl in his voice much more obvious than it has been since we met.

"You don’t have to thank me, it’s not like I didn’t get something out of it, but you’re right, it was amazing!" I reply, Smiling back up at him as I feel him twitch inside of me.

"How we gonna do this?" He asks, again confusing me for a second until I realise that he means separating without making a mess everywhere.

"I dunno, we could just stay here?" I reply jokingly, getting another one of his scowls before adding "how about you go, grab a towel or washcloth and I’ll wait here until you bring it to me so I can clean up?"

"You know I would like to just stay here but we have things to do, right?" He asks me, getting a nod and a smile in return before he kisses me and pulls back out of me, quickly clambering off the bed and hurrying into the bathroom, I hear the water run and seconds later he’s back with a warm, damp washcloth for me to clean up with, as he hands it to me he says "I’m just gonna go and start the shower... come through when you’re ready" leaving before I can get the words out that i’d rather shower at my own hotel before I get changed.

After I’ve cleaned up as much as I can I head into the bathroom, where I find Chris brushing his teeth, I ask where I should put the washcloth and he points to a pile of used towels in the corner, so I throw the washcloth into the pile and turn to observe Chris’s back, I’m kind of surprised when I get a good look at it, his back is covered in scratches and gouges and I know they’re all down to me, there are a set of puncture wounds in one shoulder that are oozing a little blood even as I watch and I suddenly feel so bad for the harm I’ve done to him while receiving such pleasure.

What I don’t realise is he’s been watching me through the mirror and he sees when my face falls as I look over his back, he spits and rinses his mouth before saying "hey! Don’t look so sad, I _thoroughly_ enjoyed gettin' every single one of those marks and every time one of them aches it reminds me of how good last night and this mornin' were!" As he turns towards me showing me the livid bruise that’s just darkening on his shoulder/neck where I bit him as I came the last time, a mark that’s going to be visible to everyone for quite some time.

"I’m so sorry! I never meant to cause you any harm or leave a mark where people would see it! I’m sorry!" I say, leaning back against the wall and fighting not to cry.

"I don’t mind! And if people see the bite mark I’ll just tell them the truth, that you did it!" He tells me as he comes and wraps his arms around me, kissing me on the top of my head to reassure me he’s not mad in the slightest.

"C’mon let's get in the shower, you can wash my back!" He declares and suddenly I want nothing more than to shower with him, so I twist my hair up into a bun on the top of my head and follow him into the shower where I ever so gently wash his back and then wash his sweat curled hair, something I find I love doing for him and that I hope I’ll get the chance to do again, at this point Chris and I swap places and he suddenly takes hold of me and turns me so the light shines on a particular part of me, he gently rubs his thumb over my neck and shoulder and the bruises hurt so much I flinch, he instantly apologises and lets me continue with my shower, once I’ve had a quick wash we exit the shower and wrap ourselves in towels before heading through to the bedroom where we find Chris has a text waiting for him.

"We’ll be ready at 10.30 text us when you two can drag yourselves away from each other!"

Chris snorts as he reads the text out, which had come the night before but we never noticed, then looks up at me and says "will it take long to pack your stuff up?"

"No I only unpacked what I needed, I’ll get changed, shove these clothes into my bag and pack my makeup and toiletries, five minutes max, is that ok?" I reply to him, his smile growing larger as I speak.

"That’s great, we should be back before they’re ready and then be able to give them shit about this text all day" he grins as he speaks, a grin that can only be called feral, letting me know just what the score is between him and his friends.

We both dry off and just before I can reach for my underwear Chris grabs hold of me and pulls me against him saying "I’ve gotta apologise, when I stroked your neck and shoulder in the shower I didn’t mean to hurt you, it’s just that it was the first time I noticed because your hair covered it the rest of the time, I’ve left a huge, badly bruised bite mark on your shoulder, I didn’t mean to, and seein' you naked now I can’t help but notice the bruises I’ve left on your hips too, I’m very, _very_ sorry, I never meant to hurt you..."

"Chris it’s ok, I like being bitten and I liked you gripping my hips hard, bruises heal, i’d rather have them to remind me of what a good time we had, like you and the scratches on your back, so please, please don’t worry about it, I love every single little mark you left on me, it’s just a shame they have to share space with the others" I reply to him making sure in no uncertain terms that he knows how much I enjoyed receiving each and every one of them from him.

"About the others... are we gonna talk about what happened? You don’t have to, it’s just i’d like to know" he asks in a quiet, soft rumble, holding me close and stroking my back to reassure me.

"Maybe, when I feel I can, I want to tell you, I’m just not good about letting my guard down about things that make me vulnerable, but if I can I will, promise" I tell him looking up into his eyes, his answer is to kiss me tenderly, and as his dick starts to try to rise against my stomach he steps back from me saying "sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable"

"Chris you didn’t, it’s nice to know you’re not put off me by the subject, it’ll make it easier to talk about it when I’m ready" I reassure him as I pull him back against me and kiss him again.

Once our kiss ends Chris hands me my shorts so I can start dressing as he does the same, cleaning up the room a little as he goes, I’m ready before him (but I had less to put on) and as I’m tying my sandals back on he’s still looking for a t-shirt, once he’s dressed he ties his hair back and picks up his baseball cap.

"Any chance you could go without the cap? I really don’t like them... if it’s a disguise thing then it’s ok i’d just rather be able to see your gorgeous face!" I beg and he looks down at the cap in his hands before looking back up at me.

"It _is_ a disguise thing but I think I’m probably ok to go without it today, since you asked nicely and all" he tells me, making me smile radiantly at him as he drops the cap on the other bed and then looks up at me again.

"Ready to go?" He asks me, getting a nod in answer, he comes to my side and offers me his hand to help me get to my feet and I take it, Chris using it to pull me into his arms for another sweet kiss before making sure I have my bag and then escorting me to the door and down to the foyer.

At the entryway he asks the receptionist to call him a cab and as we’re stood waiting the guy who drove us from the club, Eric, stops as he passes us to talk to Chris and I discover my mistake in my assumption about who he is.

"Hey Chris, everything alright? I heard Dooley tried to make a scene last night, is everything ok now?" He asks, visibly noticing our entwined fingers and the fact that Chris isn’t wearing his cap with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Yeah he came to my room later last night beggin' for forgiveness, I told him to sleep it off and go home, I hope he does, we're just headin' out to Sian’s hotel room to let her get changed and grab her stuff then we’ll be back before headin' out with the others, there anythin' you need me for today?" Chris replies to him giving the barest outline of what happened the night before.

"No, you’re free until Sunday morning's radio show and then free after that until Monday, but if you’re going out drinking without your cap on bare in mind what might happen when the fans see the pictures that are bound to appear, especially if you’re gonna walk round holding hands" Eric warns Chris, making me wonder if I’ve done the wrong thing asking him to go without the cap.

Just then the cab we asked for pulls up so Chris and Eric say bye to each other, Eric nodding his head to me as well, and we climb into the cab and head to my hotel.

While we’re traveling I ask Chris "who is that? One of the guys called him Eric but I thought he worked for the club"

Chris laughs and then tells me "that’s Eric Griffin, my manager, he’s here to make sure of all my arrangements while I’m here, he’ll love that you thought he worked at the club!" With a smirk, making me blush hard at my mistake.


	9. New relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sian moves into Chris’s hotel room and the group go off shopping, also some relationships are sorted out along the way

When we arrive at my hotel Chris insists on paying for the cab, making me feel guilty but unable to argue with him when he says "but I _want_ to!" We enter and I can feel the receptionist looking at us as we head for the lifts and head up to my room.

Once we’re in the room I head into the bathroom and gather my makeup bag and other toiletries, bringing them into the main room.

"Hey, how did you keep this all so tidy?" He asks me from where he’s sat on the bed leaning against the wall making himself at home.

"I wasn’t here long enough to make a mess" I answer, sorting through my bag quickly before turning to him and asking "skinny jeans or knee length goth skirt?" Because I can’t make up my mind.

"If I pick the skirt for easy access can we have some fun while we’re out?" He asks with his 'naughty' grin firmly in place, making me wonder if I should encourage him.

"I don’t see why not, although we can have just as much fun with the jeans, only difference is if you’re pulling the clothes up or down..." I answer, knowing that what I say is the truth, it wouldn’t matter what I was wearing, if he wanted me i’d say yes without question.

"Save the skirt for when I take you out to dinner tonight, wear the jeans" he finally decides, surprising me with the fact that he intends to take me out to dinner in the evening.

So I take my beloved black skinny jeans, a purple pair of French knickers, a lace up sides vest top that I’ve replaced the laces with purple ribbon on that’s tight enough I don’t need a bra with it, a pair of fluffy socks and my ankle boots and start to head to the bathroom out of habit when I’m pulled up short by Chris grabbing my wrist gently.

"Hey, where you goin'? Get changed in here, it’s nuthin' I haven’t seen before after all and I wouldn’t mind the chance to see it again!" He tells me leering ever so slightly, so I decide to do as he asks.

I take my clothes to the desk in the room and put them down before quickly pulling my dress off over my head and throwing it at him so he can lay it over the bag that is laid next to him, the dress is quickly followed by the bra and then the knickers until I’m stood before him completely naked, he runs his eyes over my body possessively while licking his lips until his eyes are drawn to my hips and the handprint bruises that he left there, in an effort to break him out of the guilt I can see he’s feeling I rub my hands over my hips, fitting my fingers to the bruises and biting my lip provocatively before bringing one hand to my mound and looking him in the eye when his eyes shoot up to mine in shock.

"You think they’re bad? Feeling the twinges when I press on them makes me so hot, reminds me of you behind me, taking me so hard and fast, makes me wanna.... ooohh" I tell him as I softly brush my middle finger over my clit making me moan in desire for him again, already.

"God you’re such a tease! I want you but we don’t have time right now, put your clothes on, Ok?" He requests, obviously wanting me to say no and jump on him but like he says we don’t have time right now so I reach for my socks.

I make a point of giving Chris a good view as I bend over to put my socks on, turning sideways on so that when I lift my leg he gets a clear view of my sex, wet and ready, teasing him even more, making him growl quietly under his breath.

Next I do the same with my shorts and then I stand up and grab my jeans prompting him to ask "why the silky undies under the jeans?" So I tell him.

"While yes, I’m sure you appreciate the silk underwear, it’s not for _you_ , all I packed was silk underwear, because it makes _me_ feel sexy to wear nice underwear under normal things like jeans, it gives me a confidence boost and makes me feel good, I like to feel sexy for me, not anyone else" I explain, hoping he gets what I’m saying as I pull the jeans up my legs.

Quickly I grab my deodorant and make sure my underarms are coated in it, after all the weather is hot again and the last thing I want is to start smelling, then I pull my multi strap lace up vest on, pulling up my breasts inside of it so they sit high and proud and make sure the lacings are even and set right and the top is smooth all the way down to my hips where it ends, I quickly slide my boots on and do them up and then ask him "what do you think?" Hoping he likes the goth look.

"You look amazin'! Do you want to just stay in bed all day after all?" He asks, taking my hand and pulling me to sit on the bed next to him while he kisses me senseless.

"No, you brought the guys over to show them what it’s like here, we can’t abandon them, we’ll have plenty of fun today, don’t worry" I reply when our kiss ends, standing back up and pulling him to his feet before picking up my hoodie and wrapping it around my waist then picking up my bag after stuffing everything into it.

"Let me carry that for you..." Chris says, trying to take the bag out of my hand, but I pull my hand away saying "I can carry it myself, I’m not _weak_ "

"I know you’re not, it’s just gentlemanly for me to at least offer, but if you’re determined I’ll leave you to carry it, but I would rather carry it for you" He tells me, looking into my eyes earnestly so I understand he wants to do it out of respect.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be nasty, I’m just used to being self reliant, I shouldn’t take it out on you, I’m very sorry" I tell him and then let him take the bag from me, as he takes the weight of the bag he leans in and kisses me, long, slow and passionately, with a hand behind my neck, then says "that’s ok, I get it, just... let me do things for you Ok? I’m doin' it because I want to do nice things for you, nothin' else"

"Ok, I’ll try, now let’s go get me signed out and get another cab" I reply, letting him lead me to the elevator and down to the reception desk, I explain that I’m booking out early and pay my bill, all the time I’m doing this the girl is looking at Chris and I’m starting to get annoyed by her staring.

Suddenly just as we turn to leave she blurts out "You’re Christian Kane aren’t you? What happened to your neck?" Obviously having noticed the bite mark rising up from the collar of his t-shirt.

Chris just looks at her for a moment then says "I thought the British were meant to have manners and _tact_ , if you must know yes I am and my girlfriend bit me while we were havin' wild sex, happy now?" Making both the receptionist and myself blush bright red, my blush getting even brighter when he wraps his free arm around me and says "isn’t that right darlin'" before kissing me senseless.

He then turns to the girl again "can you call us a cab? We’re in a hurry" and takes me to stand outside the front doors in the sun where he puts my bag down and pulls me into his arms again before starting to make out with me while we wait.

When the cab arrives Chris lets go of me rather reluctantly and bends to pick up my bag again before taking my hand and helping me into the taxi where I slide across the seat to make room, once we’re on our way I turn to Chris and say "you know she took photos of us right? They’re gonna be in every gossip mag she can sell them to, why would you do that?"

"Because I don’t care what people think, why shouldn’t I make out with someone in the street just like anyone else?" He replies looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah but you told her I was your _girlfriend_! It’s cruel to tell people that when it’s not true!" I insist, Chris flinching at the end.

"I’m sorry, I thought you might like to be, I didn’t realise..." he says, all the happiness draining out of his face.

"Wait... you _meant_ it? You weren’t just playing up and messing with her... and me?" I say whispering the last two words as what he just said sinks in 'I thought you might like to be'.

"Of course I meant it! I wouldn’t say it otherwise! And i’d never say somethin' like that to mess with your head or your feelin's, ever!" He tells me taking hold of my hands and rubbing my knuckles with his thumbs.

"Just so I’m getting it right... you want me to be your girlfriend? Do you mean just for the visit or..." I ask, needing to know where I stand explicitly.

"Yes, I want you to be my girlfriend, for good, not just this visit, if that’s ok with you?" He tells me, my heart feeling like it’s gonna burst for this man who’s so kind and caring as I nod and say "of course it’s ok with me!" As I throw my arms around him.

He hugs me back tightly then gives me a quick kiss before sitting back with his arm around me, pulling me against his side he smiles and says "today’s goin' to be a great day!"

Once we arrive at Chris’s hotel we go up and drop my bag and hoodie in his room, me making sure I have my wallet, phone and some condoms in my back pocket after his suggestion this morning about having fun while we’re out, before we leave the room as Chris sends the guys a text.

"We’re ready! Where are you guys?"

Chris smirking all the while since he feels like he’s got one over on his friends for their comment the night before.

We wait around in the comfy seats in the entry area until Chris gets a text from Sam.

"We overslept... we didn’t get to sleep until really late, we’ll be down soon!"

Chris’s smirk gets even smugger as he reads it until he turns to me and says "I think Sam might have finally got up the guts to make a pass at Fletcher, about damn time!" Making my eyes widen before I smile widely.

"Well if they’re together I hope they make each other happy, has Sam liked Fletcher long?" I ask figuring I may as well learn more about the guys since I’ll be spending the next two weeks with them.

"He’s had a crush on him for years but he thought Fletcher was straight, which he was, or that’s what I thought until one night he gets really hammered and asks if I’ve ever been with a guy, when I ask him why he’s askin' he says there’s someone he thinks he might like but he’s never been with a guy so he wondered if I knew what it was like, he never told me who he was interested in but those two have always been thick as thieves so I always figured it was Sam, otherwise why would he not ask the guy he _knows_ has been with guys?" Chris tells me, making me hope he’s right and that they’ve found each other.

We carry on chatting about the boys, just general information so I know them a little better until they both arrive in the foyer looking embarrassed.

"Sorry we’re late guys, we... were awake a lot later than planned... drinking,... so are you ready to go?" Fletcher says, his pauses in his explanation making it obvious he’s hiding something by choosing his words carefully.

Chris and I stand and greet the guys, Chris smirking like it’s the only expression he knows, and the four of us head out, Chris decides we’re going to go to Camden first and see what clothes he can find that he likes.

So we use the underground and head out to Camden where after visiting some of my favourite shops as well as his Chris buys some boots and some new fingerless gloves before we settle in a pub to have lunch.

About half way through lunch Chris asks Sam to buy another round while he pops outside for a few minutes, I think that he’s going to go sneak a smoke as i’d noticed the pack of cigarettes he’d put in his pocket this morning and figured he must be dying for one by now as it has to be at least twelve hours since he had one last, so I don’t ask to go with him, giving him some privacy, deciding to question the boys about last night instead.

"So Fletcher, how come you guys were up so late last night?" I ask, not realising exactly what I was letting myself in for.

"What? you mean apart from listening to you two have wild sex for hours last night you mean?" Fletcher starts, smirking before adding "Well we had quite a bit to drink... and... well..." he stammers to a halt.

"What? It’s ok, you can tell me anything, it’s ok" I tell them both, even as I blush bright red at the idea they’d heard everything the night before, the two of them exchanging glances before Fletcher speaks again.

"Look don’t tell Chris, but Sam and I... we kinda...Dammit!" He gets out obviously unable to make himself say the words.

"We spent the night screwing just as hard as you guys did!" Sam blurts out before giving Fletcher an apologetic look.

"Is this a new thing or just something you’re hiding from Chris?" I ask, not wanting to assume anything.

"It’s a new thing, we just... fell into it last night, but we’re not sure how Chris will take it, him being a southern Christian and all, we don’t want to fall out with him so please keep it to yourself?" Fletcher tells me, and in a moment I defend Chris.

"He already knows, he figured it out this morning when he got your message about over sleeping, and he’s happy for you both, he might be a southerner and a Christian but he’s not a bigot, you should have more faith in your friendship with him!" I tell them, both of them seeming to relax at the news before Sam speaks.

"I always thought he’d be ok with it but I didn’t want to push it, my sexuality has always been an open secret, everyone knew but no one talks about it, I figured it might be he could deal with that but not me 'flaunting' my partners, you’re sure he’s ok with it?" He asks in the end, looking very hopeful.

"I’m sure, he told me you’ve had a thing for Fletcher for a long time and 'it’s about damn time!' You two got together, so everything is good" I inform them getting smiles from both of the men as I take a drink.


	10. Fun and shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris, Sian and the boys spend the day shopping and having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys haven’t been telling me what you think much, I really would love to know what you think, even if it’s criticism so long as you’re not just being mean for the sake of it, so please, please give me some feedback people!

Not long after Chris returns with a bag and sits down beside me "Hey you guys all look happy what’s goin' on?" He asks, taking a drink of his new pint.

"We’ve got something to tell you!" Fletcher says before Sam takes over "we’ve, well we’ve gotten together, we’re a couple, we hope it’s ok with you?"

Chris just looks at them for a moment before breaking out into a big sunny smile and saying "I knew it! Congratulations!" And raising his glass to toast the news before adding "in similar news... Sian and I have decided to try and have a relationship too, she’s my official girlfriend!" Leading the boys to raise their glasses to us too.

After we’ve all had a drink Chris turns to me and says "so while we were walkin' round somethin' caught my eye and I noticed you lookin' at it too, so I went back and got it for you, here" as he hands me the bag he’d just brought in, I open the bag and look inside before pulling out a beautiful brocade and beaded corset, trimmed with raven feathers and hung with beautiful chains of jet stones, I had looked at it in the shop but decided against it because I had nowhere to wear it to.

"Chris! I can’t accept this! It’s too much! I decided not to buy it because I’ve got nowhere to wear it to, it will be wasted! You should take it back..." I tell him, not wanting to be ungrateful but it was just under £500 and I couldn’t let him spend that much money on me.

"I can’t, no refunds, if you don’t want it you can sell it, but I had hoped you’d wear it out for dinner tonight?" Chris tells me, making me feel bad about this whole situation.

"Since you can’t return it i’d be honoured to wear it tonight but at least let me pay you back for it..." I start before he interrupts.

"No, it’s a gift, I don’t want you to pay me back for it, I just want you to wear it and look beautiful tonight like you did last night, please accept my gift?" He begs, and how can I say no to that?

"Of course I’ll wear it for you tonight, it’s a beautiful gift that I’ll treasure always" I say before saying to all three of them "please excuse me, nature calls!" As I slip off my seat and head for the restrooms.

As I come out of the ladies' I notice an open door leading to a storage yard at the back of the pub, I’m just turning away as a hand snakes through the gap in the door and grabs my wrist before pulling me out into the yard, I’m just about to scream when a hand comes over my shoulder and over my mouth and a very familiar voice says "it’s only me darlin' you’re safe, I just thought you might like some fun..."

I crane my neck to look behind me and I can just see the edge of Chris’s smile before he leans in against my back and kisses my neck, making me moan as he rubs up against my ass.

"How do you want me?" I ask, willing to do anything he asks so long as it won’t hurt.

"Here, lean your front up against this wall" he says as he swings the door mostly closed so no one can see us, me following instructions and leaning up against the wall on my hands.

"Do you have a condom?" I ask quietly, not wanting to piss him off but needing us to be careful for more than just one reason.

"No... but there’s a machine in the men’s, l can..." he answers before I interrupt him.

"Back left pocket, I brought some out" I tell him, quickly feeling his fingers dip into the pocket before I feel his hard length pressed up against my ass crack while he rubs against me hard and kisses and nips at the back of my neck and shoulder gently.

The next thing I feel is Chris undoing the button on my jeans and then undoing the zip, putting his fingers through the belt loops at the sides of my jeans and slowly working them down over my hips until they’re a couple of inches below my ass and pussy, quickly pulling my silk shorts down to match them.

I hear him open his fly and the condom wrapper and wait while he must be putting it on before I feel him nudge at the gap between my thighs with his hard length, making me part my legs as much as I can with my jeans wrapped around my thighs, and tilt my hips so my spine is curved and my ass sticks out even more, giving him easier access to my opening.

Next I feel a finger slip into me and rub against my insides before it’s used as a guide for Chris’s hard cock, which slips into me so easily making me moan, which prompts Chris to cover my mouth with his hand whispering "ssshhhh darlin' can’t make anyone come have a look, Ok? I know you can be quiet, do it for me, please? Unless you want people watchin'..." leaving me wide-eyed at the idea of people watching us.

Chris pulls his hand free and takes hold of my hips before making his first thrust into me, he quickly picks up a fast pace but not too hard, thrusting against my ass like we have only moments to be together, once he’s got a good rhythm going he moves one hand around my front and slips it in between my lips, brushing over my clit hard making my knees shake as his thrusts start to go deeper and harder into me.

Since I can’t speak or moan I let Chris know how much I like what he’s doing by humming and clenching down on him, which makes him push me up tighter against the wall so his mouth can nip and bite and kiss at the nape of my neck and along my shoulders, my legs start to shake even more as I near my orgasm thanks to my ache inside after earlier and the way his hard cock is rubbing against my G-spot continuously.

Just as I’m getting frustrated because I’m stuck on the edge Chris pinches my clit hard and it sends me shooting out past my orgasm, making me clench on him as tightly as I can forcing him to stop because he’s scared of hurting me, after a few moments I loosen up and he asks "am I Ok to carry on?"

I answer with a simple "please!" And he starts to move again, this time going full speed and force against me with his hands gripping me tightly again at the hips making my bruises from the night before _sing_.

He keeps hold of me tightly and hammers into me, dragging his teeth over my shoulder blades and biting at my neck between pants as we both pant and gasp at the feelings of pleasure we’re bringing each other, just as I’m getting ready to cum again Chris’s movements become erratic and he bites down hard on the back of my shoulder, tipping me over the edge into cumming even as he fills the condom and whispers something against the back of my neck, something I can’t believe I heard right and that I’m sure I wasn’t supposed to hear at all, but it sounded like "love you" so quiet I could barely hear it.

Chris rests up against my back, panting hard, making me feel a little trapped because of the wall I’m pushed up against, but I don’t let him know, I just take his hands off my hips and hold them tightly in front of my stomach, entwining my fingers with his for a moment of gentle intimacy.

About a minute goes past before Chris speaks, first kissing my neck gently before saying "I’ve gotta pull out before I..." but I don’t let him finish, I just say "I know" making him kiss my neck again he adds "but I wish I didn’t have to" before leaning away from me so he can secure the condom before pulling out of me, leaving me to turn as I pull up my shorts followed by my jeans while Chris sorts out himself and the condom.

Once that’s done Chris takes me into his arms and kisses me asking me "was that ok?" To which I just smile and nod, my voice being too shaky to say much and my knees being made of water, eventually I lean back from our hug and say "I gotta use the bathroom again, sorry" to which Chris just smiles and says "me too" so we head into the appropriate bathrooms to finish sorting ourselves out.

When I exit the bathroom Chris is waiting for me and takes hold of my hand with a smile, walking us back to our table where the guys give us a knowing look.

"You couldn’t have waited until we got back to the hotel?" Fletcher asks Chris, looking at him over the rim of his pint.

"Well when a lady has needs..." Chris says, making me splutter into my drink and turn bright red before growling "you _liar_!" Fletcher and Sam finding it hilarious.

"Don’t worry, we know what Chris is like, we know it was down to him no matter what he says!" Sam tells me with a pat to my hand in reassurance.

"Hey! Some friends you guys are!" Chris answers laughing before adding "anyway how do you know it wasn’t just that Sian was constipated?" Earning himself a punch on the bicep in retaliation.

"You know you can go off people..." I growl at him getting a laugh in return, even as he rubs at his arm where my fist connected, Chris obviously in an excellent mood after our bit of fun.

Once we finish our drinks we head back to the underground and go to Soho, since it’s about two in the afternoon and the shops around there will be starting to open up, even if the bars and 'adult' establishments won’t be open for a good few hours yet.

As we wander from shop to shop looking at fetish gear and P.V.C. and leather clubwear I notice that the guys have started holding hands, following Chris and mines example and they’re taking quite an interest in the things Chris and I stop to look at although I’m not sure why.

The next shop we come to has Chris shaking his head in denial "I ain’t goin' in there, I don’t need any 'marital aids' to get my partners off!" He insists, planting his feet and resisting my attempt to drag him in with me.

"Please Chris? For me? I’m gonna need a nice big dildo to keep me company while you’re in America, or do you want me to feel lonely?" I guilt-trip him into following me, it’s not like I don’t have a huge selection of sex toys at home, I just want to look and see if I can spot something we can use together, so Chris gives in and allows himself to be towed into the shop.

As I wander up and down the shelves in the shop I keep an eye out for couples kits and toys meant for partner play, eventually I come to the right section and spot the item I had in mind "Chris? How would you feel about me using that on you? Or us both using it together?" I ask, Chris’s face darkening in a ferocious scowl.

"I told you, I don’t need any help gettin' my partners off!" He hisses, obviously thinking I’m insinuating that he’s a bad lover.

"Chris I didn’t say you do, it’s just using toys together can make it more intense, fun, intimate or you can have a good laugh trying stuff out, it’s just a bit of fun, but if you’re determined you’re not gonna try it then it’s ok, we'll leave" I tell him, honestly not getting why he’s so wound up about it.

"You really want to use that thing? then ok we'll give it a try, i’d do anythin' for you" He tells me, pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly.

"Why are you so wound up by this?" I ask against his neck, feeling him shrug before he answers.

"It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later ok? Let’s just buy this and get out of here" he says, picking up the box from on the display and heading for the cashier who’s just finishing serving Sam.

I quickly pay and allow Chris to lead me out of the shop while Sam and Fletcher chatter along behind us, once we’re out and up the street a little Fletcher says "how about we try the Tower of London? Go see the Crown Jewels? Unless 'Jacob Stone' over here is banned for trying to steal them?"

"Haha you’re hilarious! If you wanna see some Crown Jewels I’ve got some right here for you!" Chris replies grabbing his own balls and thrusting them in Fletcher's general direction, while I stand with my mouth hanging open trying to remember how many pints Chris has drunk.

"Screw you Chris! C’mon let’s get a cab!" Fletcher laughs at Chris while Chris grabs my hand and pulls me against his chest saying "don’t look so shocked darlin' we’re just playin'" before kissing me gently and holding me against himself while the boys flag a cab.

Suddenly Sam taps us both on the shoulders and says "there’s a guy over there with a pro camera taking photos of you kissing, I saw him in Camden too, I think he’s following us"

Chris whispers "don’t look at him, I’m gonna turn you a bit while I kiss you so I can see him ok?" I nod against his neck as I kiss it before he brings his lips back to mine and turns us so he can get a look at our stalker.

When our kiss ends Chris makes sure I’m not off balance before whispering in my ear "turn a little to your right, give him a good view of our faces while we mess about" I wonder what he means by 'mess about' but turn as he asks and then he grabs me from behind around the waist before swinging me around and planting me back on my feet while giving me a laughing kiss on the neck, he catches one of my bruises but I suppress the flinch not wanting to let him know he hurt me.

"Yeah, he’s takin' pictures of us, by tomorrow all of my fans will know about us, are you ready for this? The fallout from some of them can be brutal..." Chris asks me looking worried, making me hope the more rabid fans don’t find out for a long time.

"Well I’m stuck with it, ready or not, ever since you asked me in the cab I knew this would happen eventually, I just hope your true fans take it well, however there is something we need to talk about over dinner, remind me about this conversation then ok? Don’t worry it’s nothing bad" I reply, realising we needed to arrange the limits of our relationship before we get any further into it.

Just as Chris hugs me tightly again Sam manages to get a cab and we pile in, Chris giving the destination as we all squash up in the back, Chris with his arm around me and Fletcher with his arm around Sam.

"What are you going to do about the creep with the camera?" Fletcher asks Chris, sounding very protective and angry about the invasion of our privacy.

"If he shows up at the Tower I’ll confront him, because if he shows up there he’s definitely stalkin' us and I won’t stand for that, I need to keep Sian safe from these bastards" Chris replies, holding me tighter to him and kissing me on the top of my head, making me wonder if he’s intending to fight with this guy.

"Well we're with you whatever happens, we’ll back you up and help keep Sian safe!" Sam declares, making me feel rather weak and useless in their eyes.

"Guys? I’m a black belt in three martial arts, I don’t need other people to keep me safe, and if Chris needs backup then I’m there too, I’m not to be hidden away like a princess in a tower!" I tell all three of them in no uncertain terms "but I do appreciate that you want to keep me safe, it’s just not the way I need, sorry" I finish, realising that i’d been a little rough on them.

"That’s ok, we shouldn’t have talked about you like you weren’t here or were some delicate flower, sorry, I just need you to be safe from anyone who might cause you harm, of any kind" Chris says, nuzzling into my neck, a move guaranteeing i’d forgive him anything.

I cuddle into Chris and stay silent for the rest of the journey while the three boys chat, until we pull up at the Tower of London and we all pile out, paying off the cab and then heading towards the entrance, me taking hold of Chris’s hand and entwining our fingers before giving a squeeze letting him know everything is ok between us, as my hand squeezes his he turns to me and smiles softly, pulling me to a stop and kissing me gently, letting me know everything is ok in his eyes too.

We smile at each other and hurry to catch up with the others, paying our entry fee and then joining the mass of people entering through the gate, we wander through the Tower, sometimes listening to the guides sometimes not, just exploring and spending time together, eventually we reach the heavily secured room the Crown Jewels live in and slowly work our way around the room looking at each piece, as we reach the end I feel Chris pulling me into an alcove at the edge of the room, holding me tightly against himself with a tight grip of my ass cheeks, my arms wrapped around his neck as we kiss with rising passion.

Chris has just slipped one hand into the back of my jeans to grip my bare ass when there is a throat cleared right next to us, making us break our lips apart and turn to see a truly huge security guard looking down at us.

"I’m sorry but you can’t do that here, please can you move along?" He asks politely, making us both blush as Chris pulls his hand free and then takes hold of one of mine before leading me out of the alcove with a "Sorry sir" as we slip past the guard embarrassedly.

We find Sam and Fletcher waiting for us at the exit where they share identical looks of raised eyebrows at us.

"Guys, seriously? You can’t keep your hands off each other for more than two hours at a time? What are you? Teenagers?" Fletcher asks, not realising quite how close to the truth his dig hit due to our over-active sex drives, making me sputter and Chris cough as we try to hold our laughter in.

"Well I’m so sorry our teenager-esque asses meet your disapproval old man! Maybe we should just go get a room?" Chris replies when he gets his coughing under control, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me into a passionate, dirty, kiss to make his point.

"Well look, it’s getting pretty late in the afternoon, if you’re wanting to give Sian a chance to wear that corset to dinner we should probably get back so she can get ready, and give you a chance to try and scrub up too" Sam points out to Chris when our kiss ends, getting a scowl and a muttered "I scrub up just fine thank you!" In return before he says out loud "fine I’ll get us a cab!" Walking to the side of the road and letting out the loudest, most piercing, whistle I’ve ever heard, a taxi pulling up straight away and we all get in, me staring at Chris like he’s some wonderful new creature I’ve just discovered.

"What?" He asks, noticing the look that I’m giving him and wondering what the cause of it is.

"I’ve never heard a whistle like that before! Can you teach me to do that?" I answer, making him smile, shyly but slightly proud too, at me before giving me a tight hug.

"Course I will darlin' Just not right now Ok?" He promises, bending his head down to kiss me as the taxi carries us back to the hotel.


End file.
